Haunted
by Lumora The White
Summary: Elena Losa may be 10 years younger than her brother Obispo, but that doesn't mean she doesn't belong in the MC world. She's determined to make a name for herself as a fiercely loyal and reliable resource for the club. EZ Reyes is the latest prospect for the MC. Elena should stay the hell away from him, but there's just something about him that keeps drawing her closer and closer...
1. Season 1 - Episode 1

**MAYANS MC - EZ Reyes x OC**

 **HAUNTED**

 **Season One - Episode One**

Elena Losa rode down the mostly deserted two lane highway between Santo Padre and Las Vegas at breakneck speed. She was on her way to rescue her big brother's crew from an ambush.

"Losa," She answered her buzzing cell phone.

"Cual es tu ETA?" _What's your ETA?_ Bishop asked, his voice sounded strained.

Elena sighed, glancing over at the mile marker. "Diez minutos, hermano." _Ten minutes, brother._

"Piénsalo, hermana." _Step on it, sister._ Bishop insisted. The call was disconnected.

Elena dropped her phone in frustration. She couldn't help that Bishop took the prospect with him, leaving her at the clubhouse all alone. She had to load spare tires and tools into the truck all by herself. It was a miracle she hadn't just told him to go fuck himself.

Not that she'd really mean it, anyway. Bishop and Elena had been through hell and back together. After both their parents ended up in jail, they went to live with their cousin Marcus Alvarez and his family when Elena was still in diapers. Ten years may separate them, but that was about it. They were still thick as thieves, remaining very close.

The miles passed and Elena roared onto the chaotic scene. The box truck was on its side, almost turned over on its roof. It was burning, completely engulfed in flames. _That'll be a total loss,_ Elena thought as she pulled past the wreckage and backed up so the guys could access the back of the truck. She jumped down from the cab and strode to the back, climbing up on the tailgate to unlock the doors.

EZ Reyes shouldn't have be surprised that their savior was El Presidente's kid sister, Elena. She knew the life, inside and out. She basically ran the clubhouse and scrap yard, and had recently taken the part time bookkeeping position at Pop's butcher shop. She was also notoriously straight laced. Always cleaning up messes, hardly ever making any of her own. Rumor had it, every man in the MC had at least attempted to get her to tumble into bed with them. Who could blame them? She might be 'off limits', but she was absolutely gorgeous. Long, dark caramel waves, a firm, but curvy build with ink marking her forearms and collarbone. Her eyes were lighter than her brothers but still flashed with whatever emotion she was feeling at the moment. Her wit and sense of humor was crass in all the right ways and she was a fucking saint when and where it counted.

EZ was sure there was another angle in having Elena close to his Pop. Angel had set the whole thing up, claiming it was gift from the club. The whole affair caused his hackles to raise and he couldn't shake the uneasy feeling she gave him. Her smile was always warm and her words soft, but direct. Her eyes never lied, he was sure she couldn't help but wear her heart on her sleeve, the one thing that drove her hermano crazy. EZ was drawn to her, wanted to know more about her and he hadn't felt that way about someone since Emily. _Emily._ He thought. _God, if you could only see me now._

"Ayuda a la mujer, prospect." _Help the woman, prospect._ Bishop ordered, taking a tire iron from Elena's outstretched hand. EZ nodded and stepped forward, grabbing the tires Elena was rolling out the back of the truck. She even looked like one of them, dark jeans and boots topped off by a long sleeve shirt pushed to her elbows and a leather vest.

Everyone set to work getting the bikes put back together. A flatbed arrived for the box truck and Elena instructed the driver to take the smoking hunk of metal to the scrap yard. EZ crouched down to change the tire on a bike when he caught a glimpse of Elena's exposed lower back.

Elena was on one knee, changing the rear tire on Bishop's bike. Her leather vest rode up, exposing the tribal tattoo on her lower back. The tattoo symbolized her status as an Old Lady for the club, which usually meant that she was off limits. The only hiccup? Her Old Man was doing two consecutive life sentences without parole in Stockton State Prison.

"Yo! EZ!" Angel shouted in a whisper crouching next to him to lift the new tire into place. "¿Estás mirando a la hermana del presidente?" _You making eyes at the President's sister?_

"Jesus, man!" EZ whispered back, "¿Crees que tengo un deseo de muerte?" _You think I got a death wish?_ His eyes found Bishop who was crouched on the other side of his own bike, helping his sister finish attaching the new tire. EZ looked quickly away, training his eyes back on his task at hand.

"Ella es hermosa." _She is beautiful,_ Angel remarked, earning an elbow jab from EZ. "La edad correcta también." _Right age too,_ Angel continued. He clicked his tongue, "If you can get past that tat." He said pointedly before standing up. EZ pursed his lips and wondered briefly if she regretted the tat now that her Old Man was inside for life.

It took almost an hour and a lot of wrenching to put the MC back on the road. Three bikes needed new two new tires and the other two got off with just a few scratches and one spare tire each. With Creeper shot, it was impossible for Elena fit back in the truck with him, Gilly and the other two men in the cab.

"Bishop, he's the only one with a bitch seat." Elena explained, nodding to the Prospect perched on his bike. EZ avoided eye contact as he buckled his helmet, but she knew he was paying attention to their conversation. He was smart, observant. Just the person she'd been looking for.

"No eres su perra, hermana." _You're not his bitch, sister._ Bishop insisted.

Elena ignored his concern. "Tenemos que irnos, Galindo te estará esperando." _We need to go, Galindo will be waiting._ She reminded her brother, taking a step back. "Estaré bien." _I'll be fine._

Bishop grunted and turned away from her, walking over to his bike. "Vamos a lanzar." _Let's roll out._ He instructed, mounting his bike.

Elena jogged over to EZ's bike,"Scoot up, boy scout." She ordered, straddling the bike behind him. He glanced back at her, ready to protest, but he realized the cab to the truck was full with Gilly, Riz, Coco and the wounded Creeper. He slid up and she settled down, knees hugging his hips with one hand to steady herself resting on his shoulder. He brought the bike to life and followed his new famillia into the night.

* * *

Elena slid off his bike once he brought it to a stop and EZ immediately missed her warmth. He swallowed against the lump of conflicting emotions in his throat and set his bike. Elena was already across the warehouse lot, helping Creeper down from the cab of the truck.

Miguel Galindo smiled when he saw Elena's dark caramel waves come into view. "Elena," He breathed. "Eres una vision." _You are a vision._

Elena settled Creeper into a chair with Gilly's help and stepped forward to embrace Miguel. "Hola, Miguel." He kissed both her cheeks and held her at arms length for a moment.

"Hermana al rescate, ¿eh?" _Sister to the rescue, eh?_ He smirked, wiping away a smudge of dirt from her cheek.

Elena gave him a small smile. "Siempre," _Always,_ She nodded, "Te dejo caballeros a tu negocio." _I'll leave you gentlemen to your business._ She took a step back, catching eyes with her brother. He nodded to her and she left the warehouse main floor. She didn't leave the warehouse completely, she snuck around the corner to press herself silently against a chain link fence just out of sight but still within earshot.

EZ turned his head to the left at a small sound in the shadows. He locked eyes with Elena who was pressed up against a chain link fence. She brought up her pointer finger to her lips and gave him a wink. He looked casually back at Galindo as to not draw attention to her hiding spot. The little minx was crafty, he'd give her that.

The crew was having trouble identifying their attackers. So despite his reservation, EZ spoke up. He identified one of the assailants as having a tribal lettering tattoo on his wrist, BTT.

"Base Town Tribe." Bishop mused, confirming the identity of their attackers as the Samoans.

Galindo tasked them with finding Afa and bringing him in for a little chat. He swept from the room, and Elena held her position. Bishop stepped forward and decked EZ in the jaw, knocking him to the ground. Elena covered her mouth in surprise and to hide her grin of amusement. She knew her brother was just putting the Prospect in his place, but he took it like a fucking champ. Elena had seen enough so she slunk back outside towards the box truck so she wouldn't be caught eavesdropping.

Angel helped EZ to his feet and he glanced over to where Elena had been hiding. The space was empty. He wondered if she'd witnessed her brother knocking him to the ground. His pride hoped not. He felt a pang in his chest at her absence, but it was quickly swept away with the next task at hand. He stepped forward to help get Creeper to the doctor.

Bishop tossed Elena keys to the box truck since Angel, Coco, EZ and Gilly were all taking Creeper across the border to their club doctor. She found herself a little disappointed she wouldn't get to ride on the back of the prospect's bike again. Surprised by her feelings, she pushed them away, focusing on getting the cargo back to the warehouse in once piece.

* * *

The doorbell to Pop's chimed, causing Elena to glance up from her computer screen. A relatively attractive man with a deep brown beard entered the shop and approached the counter. She reached for her almost cold cup of coffee and took a large gulp, grimacing against the bitter taste. Pop tensed the moment the man walked in, so Elena knew something was up. She took another gulp of coffee, finishing off the cup.

The man ordered some flank steak, and pulled out his wallet to pay. Elena almost spit out her coffee when she saw the ID inside the man's wallet. The DEA was shopping at Pop's butcher shop? That was one hell of a coincidence given their last H shipment had been jacked. She looked quickly back at her computer screen when the man looked her way. EZ Reyes was definitely in deep shit. _The fucking DEA?_ Her mind screamed. They had enough trouble with the goddamn Cartel. How was she going to break this to Angel? He'd feel so betrayed.

"Keep it." The DEA agent insisted before turning and leaving the shop, package in hand.

Elena swiveled her laptop to catch Pop's reflection over her shoulder. He opened the bill in his hands and a small blue note was folded inside it. Her blood ran cold. EZ was feeding the DEA information on the club. He was a fucking rat. She had to get to him before Angel revealed their secret and brought him up to speed about the rebels. Angel had talked to her about bringing EZ into the ranks regarding working with the rebels to bring down the Cartel and ultimately free the club from its terrible grip.

She had been hesitant at first to even allow Angel to work his angle without Bishop's knowledge. But after hearing him out, she knew that it was the right move to ensure a future for the club. Bishop was too proud to ask for help and Angel insisted he alone would take the fall if this blew up in their faces. She would have been in regardless of the consequences. She would do anything to save her brother and club she loved from certain death under the Cartel's cruel thumb.

Now Angel wanted to bring EZ into the fold, he was uncomfortable lying to him. Elena understood that since she regularly omitted details to Bishop, right to his face sometimes. Angel had to know what EZ was up to. She knew that his sudden release was a little too good to be true. The cop may have been dirty, but cop killers just didn't go free without strings being attached. Especially when those cop killers have a brother in a motorcycle club connected to the Galindo Cartel.

How could she have been so stupid? She'd fucking fantasized about the man, imagined what it'd be like to ride his fucking cock and he was a rat. How was she going to handle this? Did she confront Pop? Did she wait for EZ to show his face and confront him directly? What could he do to her really, she was the princess of the MC.

"¿Todo bien?" _Everything okay?_ Pop asked behind her. She jumped and realized she'd crumpled her coffee cup in her fist resting on the table top.

Elena nodded, releasing the smashed paper cup. She swallowed hard. "Tú dime, viejo." _You tell me, old man._

Pop's eyes widened slightly, but his usual scowl remained in place. He strode over to the front door and turned over the sign to 'Closed' and locked the door. He heaved a sigh, studying her a moment. "Quiere encontrarse cara a cara." _He wants to meet face to face._

Elena was speechless. This man did know who she was, right? Pop sat down in the chair opposite of her. She slowly closed her laptop. "¿Esta noche?" _Tonight?_ She asked quietly, crossing her arms.

Pop nodded. "Si." _Yes,_ He confirmed.

"Llamarlo." _Call him,_ Elena instructed. "Prepararlo." _Set it up._

Pop pursed his lips. Then he pulled out his flip phone and Elena grabbed it from his palm. She flipped through until she found EZ's contact and hit the dial button, handing it back to the old man.

Elena felt like she was going to be sick when she heard EZ answer on the other end. He sounded out of breath, like he was in the middle of something.

Pop relayed the information and EZ explained he'd be there as soon as he wrapped something up. Pop ended the call and set the phone on the table.

"Sé sobre Ángel y los rebeldes que trabajan contra el Cartel.." _I know about Angel and the rebels working against the Cartel._ Elena murmured in a deadly voice. Pop didn't flinch, but she did see recognition flicker in his eyes. "Al menos estoy dispuesto a escuchar su explicación antes de cortar su lengua de rata mentirosa y presentarla al Presidente en bandeja de plata." _I'm at least willing to hear his explanation before I cut out his lying rat tongue and present it to The President on a silver platter._

Pop nodded once. "Gracias," _Thank you._

Elena bent and picked up her computer bag and packed up her things. "I'll be back tonight."

Pop sighed and got up to let her out the locked door. She swept from the shop and headed back to her small flat a few doors down.

* * *

After a fitful power nap, Elena dressed in all black and checked the clock. It was just after 10pm. She grabbed a granola bar and headed outside for her car. Bishop gifted her a midnight black Dodge Challenger for her birthday two years ago. He didn't say how he'd gotten the money, and frankly, she didn't ask. She'd just accepted the gift. It came in handy for instances like this. The heavily tinted windows weren't just protection from the Santo Padre sun. They were great cover for stake outs.

Elena sat across the street from the butcher shop a few spaces down from the store front. A half hour into her stake out, the DEA agent showed and Pop let him in. A half hour after that EZ's bike roared down the street and he backed it in out front of the shop. Pop appeared again to let him in and she waited. After ten minutes, she decided to get a better vantage point.

Elena slunk down the sidewalk, ducking behind a truck when the DEA agent suddenly reemerged from the shop. _Well, that didn't last long_ , she mused. After the agent got into his truck and drove away Elena jogged down the sidewalk and stopped in front of the butcher shop. The door had been left unlocked.

"Pop, I gotta go." EZ insisted. The door chimed and both men looked up.

"No," Elena shook her head, holding up a pistol and cocking it for good measure. "You don't."

EZ's eyes widened as he instinctively stepped in front of his father, hands up in a surrender gesture.

"Hey," EZ soothed. "You can have whatever you want, man."

Elena chuckled, pulling down her hood to reveal her identity.

"E-Elena?" EZ stammered, his face turning pale.

"I don't know if I should be more offended that you think I'm a guy, or that you're a fucking rat." She laughed cruelly. "I told Pop I'd listen to you explain the fucking DEA in your humble little butcher shop the day after our shipment of H gets jacked," She motioned for him to sit at the table. "Then I'll decide if I still need to chop out your lying rat tongue and present it to my brother on a fucking silver platter or not."

EZ swallowed hard. He glanced back at his father. The man nodded and EZ felt himself relax a little. At least she hadn't threatened to hurt his Pop. He was still learning what these criminals were capable of.

"E-Elena." EZ stammered. "I-I have to go meet Angel-"

Elena took a deep breath and let it out her nose. "And I fucking need an explanation, Prospect." She motioned again to the table. "Sit. Now.'

EZ sighed and sat in the chair. Elena sat opposite of him, keeping the gun trained on him.

"I made a deal." EZ murmured, eyes leveling with hers. He looked ashamed, almost like he felt guilty for taking the deal in the first place.

Elena nodded, "Go on."

EZ glanced back at his Pop. "I made a deal with the DEA to feed them information on the Galindo Cartel." He leaned forward. "Nothing touches the MC or my family, only the Cartel."

Elena's mind raced. Information on Galindo? So he wasn't ratting on the MC? She scoffed, "And you really think they'll honor those terms?"

EZ scoffed back, "Yeah, why wouldn't they?"

Elena rolled her eyes, He was so fucking naive. "Oh, I don't know. You're a fucking cop killer for starters-"

"It's a fucking legal contract, okay?!" He exploded, getting to his feet. Elena hopped up and held the gun out in front of her stopping his advance. "I signed the damn thing and they let me out, alright?" He took a quick breath, "I help bring down the Cartel, I get out for good, get my life back."

Elena could feel he was telling the truth. Her brother always said she had a knack for seeing the truth. "Okay, okay." She soothed, uncocking the gun and stashing it in her waistband. "Say I believe you, what happens if you don't deliver, you get more heart to hearts with Adam Levine?" She asked, referring to the in person he just had with the DEA agent.

EZ's lips twitched, and he licked his lips to hide his smirk of amusement. When she wasn't waving a gun in his face, Elena Losa was quite attractive, especially when she was protecting her family. "Give me a couple of hours and I'll explain the whole thing to you, start to finish."

Elena opened her mouth to protest, but thought better of it. She wanted to warn Angel, but the more she mulled it over, did he need to bear this burden too? "Okay." She relented, taking a step back. "You get done with your errand with Angel and you come straight to my place."

EZ knew where she lived since he was always tasked with seeing her home after club parties. EZ nodded. "As soon as I'm free."

Elena smirked and pulled her hood up. "Te veo mañana por la tarde, Pop." _See you tomorrow afternoon, Pop._ With that she turned and left the shop, heading back to her beloved car.

EZ shook his head. "Lamento haberte metido en esto, Pop." _I'm sorry I got you into this, Pop._

"No lamentes la necesidad de tu familia," _Don't be sorry for needing your family._ Pop smiled wistfully. "La sangre es sangre." _Blood is blood._

"Gotta go, Pop." EZ returned his smile briefly before Pop let him out of his shop and back into the night.

* * *

 _Dearest Readers,_

 _I thoroughly enjoyed the first season of Mayans MC. Kurt Sutter delivers a great family drama with a similar feel to SOA without seeming like a sequel. I'm really intrigued by EZ's character and wanted to write a fic with a love interest other than Emily for him. I'm sure it's been done, but I wanted to see if I could craft a character that could be inserted into the existing Mayans MC world and work with EZ. We'll see how it goes._

 _Thanks for reading and reviewing. Always good to hear from you._

 _xoxo_

 _Lumora The White_


	2. Season 1 - Episode 2

**Mayans MC - EZ Reyes x OC**

 **HAUNTED**

 **Season 1 - Episode 2**

* * *

The errand with Angel turned out to be more than just disposing of the Samoan's body. EZ's world just got a hell of a lot more complicated. It turned out Angel was the traitor inside the MC. Did Elena know? He would have to keep that detail to himself just in case. His luck, she'd probably beat it out of him. Elena was relentless when it came to protecting the MC, he had a hard time believing she'd let Angel do something this crazy without knowledge of it.

EZ pulled into the parking lot behind Rita's Bakery and pulled up under the steps that led up to Elena's flat. She had a privacy fence that served well to hide his bike from the street. As much as he was supposed to be there to see her home safe, he wasn't supposed to hang around. He set his bike, stashed his helmet and with a quick glance around, climbed the steps to her apartment.

Elena heard EZ pull into the lot. The clock read just past 1AM. She silently thanked Madre Maria that she didn't have to be at Pop's until 2pm. Bishop would expect her at the clubhouse in the morning, but if she didn't show up until 11am, no one would even bat an eyelash. She got up from the couch and went to meet him at the door.

EZ raised his hand to knock but before he could the door opened and Elena let him inside. His breath caught at the sight of her. She wore a black tank top instead of her usual long sleeves so he could see all the ink he usually just got glimpses of when she pushed up her sleeves. She had a gorgeous tribal tat flowing up from her mid forearm over her elbow swirling around to spill over her bicep. He took note of how cut her arms were, she definitely worked out. Probably some kickboxing or jiu jitsu shit. Her grey sweatpants were cropped at mid calf, rolled at the waist, and definitely a man's. From her Old Man, perhaps?

"¿Puedo traerte algo?" _Can I get you anything?_ Elena asked, shutting the door.

EZ pursed his lips. "Uh, a beer?" Elena nodded and turned towards the fridge.

Having EZ's broad form inside her apartment was quite comical, it only exaggerated the tiny space. She'd gotten the place when her Old Man went inside, six years ago. She'd withdrawn from the club and her brother. Eventually after some push back, she came around, realizing it wasn't the club who had put her Old Man there, he'd done that all on his own. Bishop kept her close, which made getting involved with a man nigh impossible.

EZ left his boots by the door and squeezed by the tiny dining room table to the equally as tiny living room. The space only held a rather comfy looking black leather sofa and a flat screen TV that had been mounted to the wall. He appreciated how clean and decluttered the space was. He didn't expect anything less, Elena kept the clubhouse neat and the brothel even cleaner.

"Hey, I-I just dug a grave, uh, do you mind if I freshen up?" EZ asked palming the back of his neck. "I'll be like five minutes."

Elena swallowed at the sudden image of him naked in her shower. "Sure, leave your clothes outside the door." She moved towards her tiny bedroom. "Here," She handed him a fresh shirt and a pair of sweats on top of a towel. "I'll wash them for you."

"Gracias." _Thank you._ EZ murmured, taking the clean clothes, and disappearing into the bathroom.

* * *

True to his word EZ emerged from the bathroom five minutes later. "Where you want the towel?" He asked.

"There's a hamper in the bedroom." Elena motioned to the only other door in the tiny apartment.

EZ nodded and entered her bedroom. The space was small, only containing a full size bed and a night stand. The space was just as neat and clean as the rest of her apartment, the fluffy comforter was a deep maroon that matched the curtains that were still open, allowing the full moon to light up the room.

EZ returned to the living room, running a hand over his still damp hair, feeling much more relaxed. The last couple of days had been rough. Now he was still backed into a corner having to claw his way out. He settled on the couch and propped his now clean, bare feet on the matching leather ottoman.

Elena squared her shoulders and kept her mind focused on the task at hand, not how much she'd fantasized about having him right where he sat at this very moment. She settled on the couch and handed him his beer.

EZ took a long pull from the bottle before launching into his story. He started with the last prison visit he had with Emily.

"She was pregnant." His voice broke and he cleared his throat taking a swig of beer.

Elena dashed her hand across her eyes, sniffling a little. It was hard not to get emotional when someone who was usually so stoic did. She faced him, her back against the arm of the sofa, hugging her knees.

"I'm pretty sure she got rid of him-her," EZ murmured. "I really didn't leave her a choice." A single tear escaped down his cheek. Elena set her own beer down to lean over and swipe it away. "I don't know why I'm telling you this." He confessed with a sniff and a sideways smirk, not meeting her eyes.

Elena smirked. "I've been told it's the couch." She patted the leather and chuckled a bit.

EZ scoffed, "I bet." He locked eyes with her for a moment, then took a deep breath before looking away and continuing his story.

"When the DEA came to me with the deal, I couldn't sign fast enough." EZ scoffed. "I made sure that they wouldn't touch the club or my family, but I was willing to do their bidding if they got me out of there." He barked a bitter laugh. "You know the sickest part? I was so sure Emily would be there when I got out but she belongs to -" EZ's voice broke again.

"Galindo." Elena finished for him. "Angel told me he recognized her when he saw Miguel with her and their son."

EZ nodded. "My plan seems stupid now." He sighed, "Get the DEA dirt on the Cartel, get out of this town, get my girl and my life back."

"It's not." Elena assured him. As much as she loved the club, she still found herself dreaming of a life free of it's grip.

EZ shook his head. "It is." He leaned forward, picking up his beer again.

"No," Elena shook her head, reaching out and resting her palm on his shoulder. "I've dreamt of a life free of the guns, drugs and chaos." She took her hand back, "Maybe you can tell me about what it's like sometime." She winked.

EZ swallowed, Emily's face flashing forward in his mind. "That dream is dead." He sounded resolute, "I told Angel I'm in, all in."

Elena pursed her lips. "You sure you know what that means?"

EZ scoffed and took a swig of beer. "Guns, drugs and chaos." He murmured repeating her description of the life.

Elena nodded, "Plus, if Bishop finds out we're working with Los Olvidados, we're dead." She murmured quietly setting her now empty bottle on the skinny table between the couch and the wall.

"Fuck," EZ swore. "I should've known you'd be in on it."

"Mi hermano es un hombre orgulloso, terco también." _My brother is a proud man, stubborn too._ Elena explained with a wistful grin. "Growing up with Alvarez only helped nurture that part of him."

"Jesus." EZ swore, "I forget that this is all you've ever known."

The statement hung between them. They couldn't be more different if they tried. He was the poster boy of the community, a bright son, making something of his life. Elena was simply a devoted sister who would do anything for her familia. Her family just happened to be a drug running motorcycle club. Yet they were constantly drawn to one another.

"You make me sound like a monster." Elena teased, getting up from the couch to take care of their empties.

EZ sighed, "No quise ofenderte." _I didn't mean to offend you._

Elena shrugged, "Ninguna toma." _None taken._ "You want another one?" The washer beeped and Elena switched over his clothes to the dryer.

EZ glanced at the clock. It was going on 2am. He had to figure out where he was going to sleep, he didn't want to wake Pop. Maybe he'd head to his trailer in the clubhouse yard.

"No, thanks." EZ declined, standing up. He came into the kitchen as she closed the dryer. "¿Todavía quieres cortarme la lengua?" _Still want to cut out my tongue?_

Elena smirked, "No." She bit her lip. "Puedo pensar en otras formas para que sea útil." _I can think of other ways for it to be useful._

EZ's lips twitched, "¿Estas coqueteando conmigo?" _Are you flirting with me?_

Elena leaned against counter. "Y si yo fuera? ¿Qué harías al respecto, boy scout?" _And if i was? what would you do about it, boy scout?_

EZ knew throwing them together on menial tasks for the club was inevitable given their positions. He found it cruel that she was so goddamn attractive. Now she was telling him she had better things for his tongue to do? Maybe the beer had gone to his head, he hadn't slept more than four hours in the last thirty six.

EZ watched as she moved closer to him, wiping down the counter. "Tu hermano me matará si-" _Your brother will kill me-_ He scoffed, shaking his head a little.

"Mi hermano puede follar." _My brother can fuck off._ Elena murmured, hanging up her rag on the faucet. "El no me posee." _He doesn't own me._ She clicked her tongue, "He thinks he does."

"Yeah, no shit." EZ smirked. They'd been dancing around each other for weeks, even Bishop had cornered him about it, defending his sister's honor.

Elena made an annoyed face. "You too?" She blinked. EZ nodded. "I swear, I'm going to tell the whole town he's fucking the goddamn mayor-"

"Whoa, hold on a second!" EZ exclaimed, making a face. "The mayor? You serious?"

"As a heart attack." Elena nodded with a smug grin, teetering a little bit. "I think it's time to call it a night, Reyes."

EZ nodded, moving towards the door. "I'll come by for my clothes tomorrow."

Elena shook her head, "Take the couch." She moved to the small closet between the bathroom and bedroom.

"Seriously?" EZ questioned, watching her walk towards the bathroom.

"Lay the fuck down before I change my mind." Elena ordered, laying out a blanket on the cool leather surface. "I'm not explaining to Angel why you were here so late when you lay your bike down on your way back to the yard.

EZ smirked. He could imagine that conversation could get pretty awkward given the secret he'd revealed tonight. "Alright," He relented, heading over to the sofa.

"Night, boy scout." Elena murmured disappearing into her bedroom, the door clicking softly shut.

EZ settled on the couch, listening to the quiet hum of the dryer. As he began to drift off, he found himself wondering what it took to be on the other side of that door when it shut for the night.

* * *

The hum of a blow dryer roused EZ awake. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, sitting up. His clothes from last night were neatly folded on the ottoman next to him. He glanced at the clock, it was just shy of 10AM. Suddenly the kettle on the stove gave a long, shrill whistle.

The bathroom door squeaked opened and Elena emerged in a black lacy bra and dark wash bootcut jeans. "Shit," She swore, rushing over to the stove. "Lo siento por eso." _Sorry about that._

"No es gran cosa." _No big deal,_ He replied, sleep still coloring his voice. He watched as Elena poured the kettle into a french press and set a timer. She rushed back into the bathroom and he caught a clearer glimpse of the tattoo on her lower back. He suddenly realized it was the symbol in the middle of the clubhouse table. He'd never been in the room for a club meeting but he'd been in it plenty of times to clean the damn thing. He was suddenly struck by her dedication to the club and her familia.

Elena stared hard into the mirror after shutting the bathroom door behind her. She was halfway to the kitchen before she'd realized she was shirtless. She could feel EZ's eyes following her through the room. _Fucking ridiculous,_ She muttered under her breath, pulling on a Harley Davidson t-shirt. She fluffed her hair and double checked her eye makeup before leaving the bathroom.

The kitchen timer dinged and Elena returned to the kitchen to press the coffee. EZ stood in the middle of the living room, shirtless. He'd managed to change into his jeans, but was still without his shirt. Elena's mouth went dry at the sight of his well defined chest. She swallowed against the lump of nervousness in her throat and poured two cups of coffee from the press.

EZ smirked as he pulled his freshly washed shirt over his head. The blush on Elena's cheeks was definite proof that she was interested in more than just friendship with him. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought about it himself. She was gorgeous, but was also easy to be around. She didn't expect him to be anything other than what he was. He'd brushed off her comments last night as being alcohol induced, but he'd definitely seen her drink more and still be in control of her actions.

Elena offered EZ a cup of coffee when he entered the kitchen. He accepted it, "Gracias." He murmured, taking a sip of the steaming liquid.

"¿Te gustaría una pastelería?" _Would you like a pastry?_ She asked, offering him a plate. EZ took one the pastries, giving it a generous bite. "Ventajas de vivir por encima de una panadería." _Perks of living above a bakery._ She smirked, taking a bite of pastry herself.

Elena's phone buzzed and she answered it, "Hola, Hermano." EZ almost spit out his coffee. Elena play punched his shoulder. "Si, Estare ahi pronto." _Yes, I'll be there soon._

EZ's mind raced. Bishop was the last person on Earth that needed to find out that he'd spent the night on Elena's couch. He finished his coffee and set his now empty plate and cup in the sink.

Elena hung up the phone and slipped it in her pocket. "Hora de salir a la carretera, boy scout." _Time to hit the road, boy scout._

EZ nodded and slipped on his kutte and boots. Elena set her empty cup and plate in the sink with EZ's and joined him at the door. After throwing on her leather vest, she slipped on her sneakers and headed outside. Elena secured the door and followed EZ down the steps to the ground level.

"I'm headed to the scrap yard for a bit, then I'll be over to Pop's." Elena explained,

EZ gave her a single nod, straddling his bike. "I'll follow you, gotta meet Angel in the yard."

Elena smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. She leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. "Gracias por decirme la verdad." _Thank you for telling me the truth,_ She murmured. Then she was striding across the lot towards her tiny garage, not even giving him a chance to reply.

EZ took a deep breath and tried to shake off the feeling of her lips on his cheek. He strapped on his helmet and brought his bike to life. Elena shut the garage door then backed out onto the street. She roared off towards the scrap yard and EZ floored it to keep up with her.

* * *

"¿Puedes revisar el pedido de esta semana, Pop?" _Can you check this week's order, Pop?_ Elena asked, sticking her head in Pop's small office. He had a small desk and chair but no computer. Earlier, he'd handed her a piece of paper with the meat he wanted ordered and she'd entered it into her laptop.

Pop looked up from his scribblings, "Por supuesto." _Of course,_ He answered, getting to his feet.

The door chimed as Elena made her way back out into the front shop area. EZ came into the shop, looking a little spooked and slightly panicked.

"Hola, Elena." EZ drawled, palming the back of his neck, "Pop around?"

"Si," Elena nodded, just as Pop emerged from the backroom, wheeling a dolly.

"I got that Pop." EZ stepped forward, grabbing the crate Pop started moving off the dolly.

"You handing off a bag for Jimenez?" Pop asked, gripping one side of the crate.

"No, I need to see him," EZ huffed, "I have to talk to him."

"Why?" Pop asked, straightening up.

EZ leaned against the display case. Elena looked away for a moment to control the blush that threatened to bloom across her cheeks. He looked absolutely delicious. "I have a, uh, situation."

Pop sighed. "Situations." He grimaced, "I hate those."

"C'mon, I'm gonna handle this one, Pop, okay?" EZ insisted, "Just make the call and have him meet me here tonight." He started to leave.

"Hold on." Pop held up his hand and went over to the door. He threw the deadbolt and shut the inside door. "What happened?" He asked, coming back towards EZ.

"I can't." EZ shook his head. "I don't wanna bring you in more than I already have."

"I'm all you got son," Pop reminded him. "Everytime you go ring his bell, when you got a problem with this." He pursed his lips. "Jimenez is gonna own you. You can't need him." Pop shook his head a little, "It's gonna fucking twist you up, man. Make you doubt everything that you trust."

EZ shook his head. "All the bad shit, I can handle. The drugs, the violence." He swallowed, "But Angel," His eyes misted over, "I forgot how much I missed him. And how-how much I love him."

Pop put his hand on EZ's shoulder. "That love ain't gonna change, Ezekiel."

EZ sighed quickly, pressing his gloved hands to his eyes for a moment. "This vigilante group, rebels. They're pushing back on Galindo, complicating shit for the cartel and the club." EZ explained, "Last night they kidnapped Emily's son."

"Jesus." Pop cursed softly. Elena gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. That definitely wasn't in the latest briefing that Angel had shared with her.

"And I don't know what to do, Pop." EZ confessed, "I can't let anything happen to that kid."

"Hey," Pop soothed, "You're in this now. No getting out. Not until the DEA gets what it wants."

"I know." EZ sighed, looking at the floor.

"And knowing doesn't make you safe." Pop continued. "You gotta feed it. Live it. Earn trust." He shrugged, "If not, they're gonna skin you alive."

"Unfortunately, he's right." Elena murmured.

Suddenly a knock sounded on the closed door. Pop squeezed EZ's shoulder before going over and letting in his customer.

Elena caught EZ's eyes across the room and gave him a reassuring nod. He might feel like he was drowning at the moment, but he was keeping his head above water like a fucking champ. She wanted to assure him that he had her also, it wasn't just his Pop that had his back..

"Volveré esta noche." _I'll be back tonight._ EZ offered heading for the door. "Ayudarás con el compresor, Pop." _Help you with the compressor, Pop._

Elena rushed outside after him, stepping down into the street to stand in front of his bike.

"Did you know?" EZ asked, eyes searching hers while he buckled his helmet.

Elena felt like she had been slapped in the face. "Jesus Christ," She swore. "You really think I-" She shook her head, turning to stride back inside.

EZ quickly reached out and gripped her bicep. "Wait." He murmured. "Hey, I'm sorry."

Elena shrugged off his grip. "Miralo, Prospect." _Watch it, Prospect._ She hissed.

EZ's jaw clenched and he nodded, looking away from her for a moment.

"Keep your chin up, Ezekiel." Elena murmured, fingers raising his chin to meet his gaze. "Estoy aquí si me necesitas." _I'm here if you need me,_ She released his chin, stepping clear of his bike.

EZ nodded again, dashing a gloved hand over his eyes before setting his sunglasses in place. "Hasta luego, Elena." _See you later, Elena._ He murmured before bringing his bike to life.

Elena felt her heart clench as EZ rode off, presumably back to the clubhouse to rally with the club. She had to finalize Pop's order then she'd be heading that way herself. She returned to the shop and waved Pop over to her computer.

After the order had been gone over, Pop leaned close and murmured, "Mi hijo está obsesionado por su pasado." _My son is haunted by his past._ He squeezed her shoulder gently. "Se merece un futuro libre de fantasmas." _He deserves a future free of ghosts._

Elena swallowed against the sudden lump of emotion in her throat. She was unsure how to process Pop's words. Did he mean that the future included her, or that she should stay away to give him a chance at a life outside of the club? Instead of asking the old man to clarify, she simply nodded and gathered her things to return to the clubhouse.

* * *

"Do you hear that?" EZ asked his Pop, sliding out from under the piece of equipment he was working on. "Something buzzing." He trotted down the short hallway to the small office. There on the desk sat Elena's phone. From the caller ID it looked like the clubhouse was calling.

"Hola." He answered the call.

"EZ?" Elena's smoky voice washed over him on the other end of the line.

"Si," _Yes,_ EZ answered with a smirk. "Dejaste tu teléfono en Pop's." _You left your phone at Pop's._

Elena breathed a sigh of relief. She'd tried to find her phone for the better part of the evening. Eventually she'd given up, thinking she'd left it in her car. Once everyone had settled in for the night she searched her car and came up empty. "¿Vas a volver a la casa club pronto?" _You heading back to the clubhouse soon?_ She asked.

EZ paused for a moment, "I was planning on crashing at Pop's, so…" He trailed off, implying he wasn't really planning on heading to the clubhouse at all.

Elena glanced at the clock. She was going to head out soon anyway. "I'll come by and get it."

"Ok." EZ answered. "We'll be here."

"Gracias." Elena murmured and disconnected the call.

"Emily?" Pop questioned when EZ returned to compressor.

EZ shook his head. "Elena."

Pop clicked his tongue, a teasing glint in his eye. "Ah."

"What?" EZ scoffed, pausing from crawling back onto the floor to look at his father.

Pop shook his head, handing him a wrench.

"C'mon Pop," EZ sighed, sliding back under the compressor. "She's the President's sister."

"She knows the shit you're up against." Pop mused, ignoring the fact she was untouchable.

EZ rolled his eyes. "She's off limits."

Pop smirked. "Even better."

EZ dropped the wrench and Pop chuckled. "What's gotten into you?" EZ asked after a moment.

Pop took a deep breath and let it out through his nose. "You don't need to be alone, Ezekiel."

Before EZ could shrug him off, or reply, the front door chimed. Elena had a key so she would have come in the back. Pop headed up front to see who it was while EZ got himself back up off the floor.

EZ entered the front of the shop and stopped cold in his tracks. Emily stood just inside the door, tears staining her beautiful face.

* * *

Elena decided to park her car at her flat and walk the block and a half to Pop's. Night had just settled on the town and the air had cooled just enough that it was actually pleasant to walk around in. She undid her ponytail, letting her hair flow freely down her back. She pulled a little at the neckline of her top, trying to conceal her cleavage a bit more. Usually she didn't care, she had curves and was very proud of them. She tried to dress a bit more conservatively at Pop's. Then she remembered catching EZ staring at her the last time they were at the clubhouse. She decided to keep the top on.

The walk helped Elena relax and by the time she reached Pop's she was definitely calmed down from the busy night at the clubhouse. She unlocked the back door and eased her way inside. "Hola." She called, shutting the door behind her. She made her way towards the walk in cooler, expecting to find EZ working on the compressor. Voices caused her to change direction and head to the front of the shop. "EZ? Pop?" She called, rounding the corner of the display case.

"I-I should go." Emily stammered, standing up from the small table, locking eyes with Elena over EZ's shoulder. He stood up with her, glancing over his shoulder at Elena.

Emily extended her hand taking a step past EZ, "I'm Emily."

Elena's eyes widened and she swallowed, stepping forward to accept Emily's hand. "Elena." She replied. "Elena Losa."

"Ah." Emily smiled with recognition. "Obispo's kid sister." She took her hand back. "Miguel speaks fondly of you."

"Does he now?" Elena scoffed before she could catch herself, earning a sharp glance from EZ. "Ah, well." She cleared her throat. "He speaks fondly of you." She nodded to EZ.

Emily's eyes widened as she smiled uncomfortably. "Well, my entourage is waiting."

"I'll help you, Em." EZ assured Emily.

She nodded, "Gracias." She smiled at Elena. "It was nice to meet you." and swept from the shop.

"She's beautiful." Elena murmured, nodding to the now closed door.

EZ pursed his lips. _So are you,_ He thought. Frustrated by the sudden thought he pushed it away. "Here," He murmured, pulling her phone out of his pocket.

"Gracias." Elena smiled, taking her phone back.

EZ nodded and took a quick breath. "I'll help you close up, Pop."

"No," Pop shook his head, "Make sure Elena gets home okay."

EZ sighed and turned to head out of the shop.

Elena followed after him. "Buenas Noches, Pop." _Goodnight._

Pop smiled at her, "Buenas Noches, " He shut the shop door, the deadbolt clicking into place.

EZ straddled his bike and handed his helmet to her. She took it, pocketing her phone. Once she settled behind him, he brought the bike to life. "Can we cruise for awhile?" Elena asked into his ear. EZ smiled, a chuckle bubbling up in his chest. He nodded, flipping up his kickstand.

Once they made it out of the neighborhood, he pulled out onto the highway and opened it up. Elena gave a hearty whoop, raising in her seat a little. She loved to ride. Bishop's new bike didn't have a bitch seat, but his first two did. They spent many an afternoon cruising Oakland's streets. She briefly wondered if Emily had ever ridden on the back of a motorcycle. As crisp and put together Emily seemed on the outside, she probably had a wild side. Elena shook the thoughts away, bringing her focus back to the present.

EZ rode relaxed, one hand on the handlebar, the other resting on his thigh. He wondered what Elena was thinking, her grip on his hips tightened a little as he maneuvered through traffic. They rolled to a halt at a stop sign and he turned his head to shout back at her, "You good?"

Elena chuckled, of course she was good. She leaned forward a little to press her lips to his ear. "Hell yeah." EZ nodded, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. Then they were off, roaring back towards town.

A half hour later, EZ pulled into the parking lot behind Rita's Bakery. He rolled to a stop and Elena dismounted, handing his helmet back. "Sé que te preocupas por ella y quieres ayudar." _I know you care for her and want to help,_ Elena murmured, leaning against the railing of her steps. "Estás jugando con fuego, Ezekiel." _You're playing with fire, Ezekiel._

"I can't-" EZ's voice broke and he swallowed, "I can't let anything happen to that kid." He explained, sliding on his helmet.

"I know," Elena nodded, biting her lip. She leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, letting her lips linger for a moment. EZ's jaw clenched, and she leaned away. "Ten cuidado." _Be careful._

EZ pursed his lips and buckled his helmet. He didn't say anything, he just gave her a single nod before bringing his bike to life and rolling out of the lot.

Elena wrapped her arms around herself, watching him speed off into the night. She knew she was walking a fine line, but she was genuinely drawn to him. Maybe it was because she could see that behind all the leather and bad boy attitude, Ezekiel Reyes was a good man. There was definitely nothing more attractive than a bad boy who was a good man.

* * *

 _Dearest Readers,_

 _Shout out to WomanofMayhem for reviewing this fic! Really appreciate your feedback. I greatly admire your work. If you love SOA, check out her story, **Don't Fear the Reaper.** It's awesome. _

_I'm excited for the next chapter and to further insert Elena into the MC world._

 _Please review, I'd love to hear what you think!_

 _xoxo_

 _Lumora The White_


	3. Season 1 - Episode 3

**MAYANS MC - EZ Reyes x OC**

 **HAUNTED**

 **Season 1 - Episode 3**

* * *

"You're coming with us?" EZ asked Elena as they descended the clubhouse steps.

"Si," Elena nodded. "I'm the entertainment."

"Entertainment?" EZ questioned, squinting against the scorching Santo Padre sun.

"You'll see." Elena murmured with a shit eating grin.

EZ's brain flashed to images of Elena twirling around a stripper pole like the one in the clubhouse.

Elena must've read his mind because she elbowed him in the ribs. "Mente fuera de la cuneta, Prospect." _Mind out of the gutter, Prospect._ She scoffed, heading for the van.

EZ rubbed at his ribs and watched her walk away. Her hips swayed teasingly with each step, and he had to look away. He was definitely flirting with dangerous territory there.

The club assembled and rolled out onto the highway heading for the Tribal Casino. Elena rode shotgun with Riz in the van, her guitar packed safely in the back. Chen, the Chinese leader, heard her sing a few years back at a local club, and requested her presence at each meeting with the MC thereafter. She wore a simple black dress that hugged and accentuated all her curves. Strappy black heeled sandals gave the illusion her legs went on for a mile. Her hair was blown out and curling softly around her face.

EZ glanced back at the van, catching eyes with Elena through the windshield. She winked at him and bit her lip. Rizz was oblivious, completely missing the entire exchange. Elena found herself nervous. She wasn't nervous to perform for Chen and the prison hookups, she was nervous to sing and play with EZ in the room. What would he think? She knew he liked music, he snooped through her record collection the first time she let him in her apartment to wait out a pop up rain shower.

* * *

The brilliant colors of the casino always made Elena feel electric. The neon lights paired with the carnival like sounds of the slots always heightened her emotions. The club was warmly greeted by some tribal elders. Their room was ready, but their guests were not due for another couple of hours.

"Looks like we got a couple of hours to kill." Obispo smirked, sliding his arm around Elena's waist. "Wanna play some slots, hermosa?" _Beautiful._

"Si, vamos a jugar." _Yes, let's play._ Elena nodded with a sly grin. She always had great luck. She once turned twenty dollars into five grand.

Coco headed for the card tables and EZ had first watch. Coco was quite the card shark. Angel headed off to a secret meet with Jimmy to sell Los Olvidados' stolen keys while the rest of the club settled in a large booth with drinks and a few beautiful women.

Obispo felt relaxed for the first time in a long time. He handed Elena a twenty dollar bill after kissing it for good luck. "Buena suerte hermana," _Good luck, sister._ Obispo murmured, pressing the bill into her palm.

"Gracias, hermano." _Thank you, brother._ Elena smiled brightly at him before turning towards the row of slot machines. First she needed to get a drink from the bar.

After getting her usual jack and coke, Elena settled at the slot machine next to where EZ had plopped himself to keep an eye on Coco. "This seat taken?" She asked, setting her drink in the cup holder.

EZ just shook his head, only taking his eyes off Coco for a moment.

Elena smiled and inserted her usual twenty dollar bill into the machine. She took a deep breath and pressed the spin button. The machine whirled and chirped, the bright lights mesmerizing her for a moment. Her first spin was fruitful, nearly doubling her money. The next few she lost a little, but managed to keep her total around $30. She pursed her lips to suppress a chuckle at the sight of the Prospect. He looked so uncomfortable.

EZ shifted in his seat a little, glancing over at Elena who had settled at the machine next to him. There was a whole damn row of machines. Why in God's name did she have to sit right next to him? His eyes briefly found Obispo who was sitting in a booth across the room surrounded by the crew. Thankfully, he looked occupied and not very interested in what his little sister was up to.

"¿Algo mal?" _Something wrong?_ She murmured with a smirk.

EZ's lips twitched. "Estás jugando con fuego." _You're playing with fire._

Elena gasped, "¿Yo soy?" _I am?_ 'Playing with fire' had become somewhat of a joke between them.

EZ shook his head, licking his lips. "¿Que quieres de mi?" _What do you want from me?_

Elena swallowed against the lump of anticipation in her throat. "That's a loaded question, Prospect." She mused, doubling her money again.

"Nice." EZ smiled at her winnings. Suddenly a wicked idea flashed through his mind, two could play this game. Having her so close was driving him crazy, maybe he was really going mad. He reached out and gently took Elena's right hand in his own. Before she could protest he pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles. Elena stared at him as if he'd just stood on his head in the middle of the Casino. "Por suerte." _For luck,_ he explained.

Elena's breath caught when EZ gently took her hand in his. Then he kissed her knuckles and her heart threatened to slam out of her chest. He released her hand and she turned back to the machine. If she hit the jackpot now, she'd never hear the end of it from Obispo. She took a deep breath and hit the spin button. The pictures and numbers whirled by and one by one they each stopped on the picture of an arrowhead.

Elena couldn't believe her eyes as the machine exploded with colors and sounds. She covered her mouth in surprise as she watched the numbers climb to over 3 grand. Suddenly, she threw herself into EZ's arms, hugging him tightly. "Oh my goodness!" She squealed.

EZ caught Elena while her slot machine continued to announce her winnings. His eyes settled on a stern looking Obispo who was striding towards them. Elena released her grip on his neck and spun around to face her brother.

"¿Qué hay sobre eso?" _How about that?_ Obispo exclaimed, pulling Elena close, facing the sputtering machine. "Mi amuleto de la suerte." _My lucky charm._ He murmured, kissing her temple. He looked at the Prospect over her head and tried his best to look not impressed. He'd seen the whole exchange. As much as he wanted to keep them apart, club business seemed to always push them together. If he was honest, he liked the kid, hell, even respected him. But, there were few men good enough for his hermana. Wheels had been good, but not good enough. He mentally made a note to press him the next time they were alone. He needed to make sure his sister didn't get her heart shattered again.

Elena knew her brother was probably glaring daggers at the Prospect over her head. She found herself relieved when Angel came over to relieve EZ from his task of watching Coco. EZ headed over to the bar and she sat back down in front of her machine to wait for the Casino staff.

Just as the staff member finished counting out her cash, a man, who looked like he could've been in law enforcement, shouted, "Pussy gangster!" as EZ walked away from the bar.

EZ looked over at the assembled crew. Hank shook his head once to keep EZ from retaliating. EZ's jaw clenched as his eyes slid sideways to meet Elena's. She also shook her head once. Now was not the time to get in a brawl, not before they took care of business. EZ sighed and continued to make his way over to the group's table now that Angel had cut Coco off.

Elena slid her newly acquired cash into her purse and kept out a single twenty dollar bill. Time to test her luck some more.

* * *

A couple hours and few hundred dollars later, Elena excused herself, "I need to tune my guitar." She explained.

"Prospect," Obispo called out over the slot machines. EZ came over to the booth. "Take Elena to the room." He knew where it was, he'd dropped of her guitar there earlier.

EZ nodded and waited for Elena to slide up and out of the booth before heading towards the private rooms. He used the keycard to let them in the room and ushered Elena inside. She went behind the bar to retrieve her guitar.

"I'll be outside." EZ told her, slipping back out the door into the hall.

 _Smart move, Prospect._ Elena thought with a wry smile. It wouldn't do for the club to find them in a compromising position. Not that she'd mind. There was something different about EZ, he wasn't just a bad boy vying for the patch. It was hot as hell to watch him slowly embrace the MC that she loved so much.

* * *

Elena tuned her guitar and finished just in time. Once she was done the door opened and in poured the crew with their guests.

"Ah, Elena." Chen greeted her warmly, "You look absolutely stunning."

Elena felt her cheeks warm. "Gracias, Señor Chen." She murmured, accepting his embrace and soft kiss on the cheek.

"At Mr. Chen's request, we have arranged for a little entertainment." Obispo announced, "Grab a drink, and please relax and enjoy." He nodded to his sister who'd settled back down in her chair with her instrument.

Elena began to gently strum and finger pick her guitar, holding it close to her body, almost like a lover. Then after a few moments she began to softly sing:

 _De la sierra morena, Cielito Lindo, vienen bajando.  
Un par de ojitos negros, Cielito Lindo, de contrabando._

From the brown hills, my pretty little sky, they come  
A pair of black eyes, my pretty little sky, of contraband

 _¡Ay, ay, ay, ay!  
Canta y no llores,  
porque cantando se alegran,  
Cielito Lindo, los corazones_

Ay yi yi yi  
Sing and don't cry  
Because singing brings joy to the heart  
my pretty little sky

She glanced up to find EZ watching her from behind the bar, he held a lighter out to his brother but his eyes were glued to her. Angel elbowed him and he broke free of his trance like stare, grinning sheepishly.

Obispo gave her a warm smile and gentle nod as she continued to sing and play. Each man had a drink in his hand and quiet conversation was had while she played. After another verse and chorus she wrapped up the song.

"Enrapturing as always, Elena." Chen raised his glass to her.

"Gracias, Señor." Elena smiled shyly, standing up from her chair. Obispo nodded to her and she took her guitar to its waiting case behind the bar.

"Now let's attend to business, shall we?" Obispo offered with a warm smile and lift of his glass.

Elena excused herself from the room, but didn't go far. She settled in the chair set outside the door and listened to the conversation inside. The MC would raise the Prison percentage to account for the heightened risk everyone was feeling due to Los Olvidados' interference. The Prison hookups agreed to the new terms and made their exit.

"You have a beautiful voice, Senorita." The blonde prison guard nodded to her as the door shut after them.

"You are too kind, Senor." Elena murmured, giving him a soft smile. The men smiled at her then went on their merry way.

Settling back in her chair, she heard Chen ask for the single malt scotch. She cracked a smile. Her brother's crew did know how to celebrate. Suddenly a suppressed gunshot had her on her feet and pulling open the door. She entered the room, hand on her gun that was tucked into her thigh holster just in case.

Jimmy lay dead on the floor, and all the men looked surprised except Obispo and Chen. Obispo gave her a reassuring smile, shaking his head once. She breathed a sigh of relief and moved to help EZ behind the bar.

"Your voice is beautiful." EZ murmured to her as they gathered empty glasses from the counter.

Elena's breath caught at the complement. "Gracias." She murmured, not meeting his eyes. The complement was nice, but she didn't need for EZ to see just how much it pleased her, not yet.

The men all bid each other fond farewells. Chen gave Elena a single nod before leading his men from the room.

"You are incredible." Bishop murmured as he kissed Elena's temple, pulling her to him in a gentle embrace.

"Me adulas," _You flatter me._ Elena murmured back with a smile. It always felt good for Obispo to acknowledge her during club gatherings. She knew she'd never wear a patch, but this was a close as she would get.

"Ready to roll out boss?" Coco asked, nodding to the door.

Bishop smirked. "Sure, let's go home."

* * *

"Turning in already?" Elena teased the Prospect. The club had just returned from their meeting with the Chinese at the tribal casino and were looking to let loose and relax. She caught eyes with Bishop across the room. Despite the day's success, something had El Presidente in a foul mood.

EZ shrugged, "Figured I'd go check in on Pop."

Elena shrugged back, "Suit yourself."

EZ shook his head a little, biting his lip. The tension between them was palpable. As much as Elena was untouchable, he was having a hard time staying away from her. EZ heard his father's voice in his head from their earlier conversation, _even better._ Maybe his Pop was onto something.

Checking to make sure her brother had his eyes elsewhere, she leaned towards the Prospect. "Ride safe, yeah?" Elena purred, covering his hand with her own for a moment as she wiped down the bar.

"Siempre." _Always,_ He replied with a smirk. Then he pushed off the bar and headed outside.

Elena watched him go and felt her heart clench. Now that he'd confided in her and she in him, they were flirting with the fine line between friendship and something more. She suddenly felt eyes on her and looked up to find her brother striding across the room straight for her.

"What did I tell you about the Prospect, hermana?" Bishop chided, setting his beer on the bar top.

Elena gave him a pretty pout. "Relax, Obispo." She smirked, playing off their interaction. "He's just fun to toy with."

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Bishop shook his head. "He's the club Prospect, not your boy toy, Elena."

"Jesus," Elena swore. "What's got you in such a foul mood, eh?" She crossed her arms, "You maintain the H trade and act like someone pissed in your beer. You need something stiffer?"

Bishop scoffed, "Just don't like seeing you throw yourself-"

"I wasn't throwing myself at him." Elena protested, uncapping a beer for Angel who took it and hurriedly scurried away. "How the hell am I supposed to have a life when you always scare everyone away, Obispo?"

Bishop's eyes softened. He knew he'd hit a nerve. As much as he'd wanted to make this about seeing her with the club Prospect, he reacted this way with any man who paid her any attention. She was almost thirty, he definitely needed to calm the fuck down or she was going to end up alone and it would be his fault. Elena wasn't shy, but she wasn't assertive either. Wheels had been the first to make the move in their relationship so he needed to back off.

"I'm sorry." Bishop sighed, "You know I'm just being overprotective, hermana."

Elena tossed her rag in the little tub of soapy water. "Siempre, 'mano." _Always, brother._

Bishop smirked and shook his head a little. Then he pointed to his cheek, leaning over the bar a little.

Elena felt her anger and frustration subside as Bishop asked for some sugar. She leaned over the bar and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. "You're lucky I love you." She murmured, giving him a small smile.

"I'm a blessed man." He drawled, giving her a wink.

* * *

As Elena lay down for sleep that night she tried to shake the image of EZ smiling at her as she played. He looked so intrigued, like she was showing him something she showed no one else. Maybe his photographic memory came with a hefty dose of intuition. He seemed like the type of guy to play his cards pretty close to the chest, especially when his heart was involved. If she wanted to get closer to him, she was going to have to make the next move. He tolerated her friendship, maybe he would welcome more.

Suddenly her former old man's face flashed forward in her mind. Rico "Wheels" Nunez was the former Sergeant At Arms for the Santo Padre charter of Mayans MC. He was currently serving two consecutive life sentences without the possibility of parole for the murder of two rivals. Somehow his DNA was at the scene so there was no way to get him acquitted. They'd at least been able to lift the death penalty, but gave up parole in exchange of his life. Wheels had insisted upon releasing Elena of her Old Lady status. They weren't legally married, but she did have a tattoo displaying their commitment to one another. Against her wishes, Bishop had granted him the request. So she was free to do whatever she wanted, she didn't need to devote her life to him. For the first few months she held on, going to visit him and writing him letters of her devotion. He refused to see her and returned all her letters unopened.

After six months, she hit rock bottom, barely eating, hardly sleeping. So, Bishop sent her to Charming to stay with SAMCRO's Angel of Death, Stevie Vale. Stevie helped her heal and move past her former life as an old lady. She was able to see a woman thrive in the MC and be a vital member of the group. Granted, Stevie had actually become Happy Lowman's wife, something Elena had fought for with her Old Man. Wheels had refused to become legally married so she wouldn't be tied to him forever. He was Catholic, so divorce wasn't really an option in his mind.

Elena turned over with a sigh and stared at the ceiling, willing herself to fall asleep. She need to be up bright and early to be at Pop's to help him place the weekly order. The company he ordered from insisted upon electronic ordering so Elena stepped in to help. EZ seemed grateful she was around, but he was still slightly suspicious of the circumstances by which she acquired the job. She was sure EZ had figured out that it was an order from Bishop that Angel allow Elena to fill the position at Pop's.

Elena heaved another sigh, cursing into the blackness of her tiny bedroom. Giving up on sleep, she pulled out her phone. She shot a quick text to Stevie.

 **You awake?**

 _I am now. What's up?_

 **Can't sleep. Thinking too much.**

 _Ah. That's why I smoke. Lol_

 **I miss him :(**

 _Yeah. You're not alone, E. I find myself thinking about Jacob when my head gets too loud, too._

 **Really? But you have Happy...you're married!**

 _Yep. But I'm also human. It's normal to miss those we love, E._

 **I guess *sigh***

 _You thinking about that new guy still?!_

Shit. She had mentioned she had her eye on a fresh piece of meat the last time they'd talked. She definitely didn't want to tell her it was the goddamn prospect.

 **Maybe.**

 _Well, it seems like you're conflicted. Holding on to your past, while trying to take ahold of your present._

 **I just don't want to be put in this position again.**

 _You realize that living this life we have even a lesser chance than normal at a happy ending. Right?_

 **Yeah. I know.**

 _Well, okay then. Stop dwelling on something you can't control. You've got to live your life E. If that includes this new guy, then go for it._

 **If you say so.**

 _I do. You run the risk of being hurt, but that's with any relationship, MC or not. Trust me, it's worth it._

 **Ok, Mom. Lol.**

 _Watch it, kiddo. ;) Feeling sleepy yet?_

Elena yawned, finding herself feeling less stressed and more relaxed.

 **I just yawned, so that's at least something.**

 _Hap is currently working his way up my leg. I think I'm gonna have to let you go, E._

 **Ewww gross. Lol. Go have your fun.**

 _Don't mind if I do. ;) Keep your chin up, baby. You got this. Ttys_

Elena set her phone down and glanced at the clock. 1:15AM. If she fell asleep in the next few minutes she'd at least get six hours. That would have to do. She settled down and was almost asleep when her phone lit up, vibrating against the nightstand softly.

 _You awake?_

It was EZ. Elena pursed her lips, watching the notification disapper and her phone go dark. It lit up again after a moment.

 _Pop mentioned you were coming by tomorrow to do the order with him. Just wanted to say thanks._

Elena wasn't sure what she expected EZ to be texting her at 1AM, but thanking her for helping his Pop was definitely not it. Willing herself not to pick up her phone, Elena rolled away from her nightstand and faced the wall. She pulled the covers up over her head to block the light coming through the crack in the curtains and tried in vain to fall asleep.

* * *

 _Dearest Readers,_

 _MAYANS disappered from FX on demand so I'm in process of purchasing the season so there's less of a delay between chapters. I wrote ideas down during the season, but being unable to view the episodes again is holding up my completion of the chapters._

 _Thanks for your patience. It would be lovely to hear from you._

 _xoxo_

 _Lumora The White_


	4. Season 1 - Episode 4

**Mayans MC**

 **EZ Reyes x OC**

 **HAUNTED**

 **Season 1 Episode 4**

* * *

"Déjame saber si necesitas algo más." _Let me know if you need anything else,_ Elena told Rosa before closing her door. She turned away from the door to head back downstairs for more clean sheets and took in a face full of white cotton.

EZ stood in the tiny upstairs hallway holding a stack of fresh linen.

"P-prospect?" Elena sputtered, taking a step back. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" _What are you doing here?_

EZ just raised his eyebrows at her and glanced down at the stack of linen in his arms.

"Well don't just stand there!" Elena exclaimed, "Vamonos!" _Come on!_ She crossed the hallway and entered an empty bedroom and began stripping the used bed.

EZ set the linen on the chair by the door and helped her pile the used sheets together. They spread the new sheets out next and remade the bed. EZ watched as she carefully folded the top sheet under and tucked it in. Then he helped her unfurl the comforter and spread it over the freshly made bed. He suddenly had the desire to lay her down in its softness and dirty it all over again. He imagined how she would feel pressed up against him, writhing under his touch. He licked his lips and shook his head briefly to push the thoughts away. There was no way in hell he should ever do that with El Presidente's hermana.

Emily's fair face flashed in EZ's mind. What would she think? Would she want him to be happy? He might be helping her with finding and securing her son, but did he really owe her anything else? She was Galindo's now, they had a son together for Christ's sake.

Elena fought to control the blush threatening to bloom across her cheeks and neck as she worked with the prospect to clean up the rooms for the club party tonight. Bishop didn't like this part of her job, but she didn't mind it. These men, even though they were outlaws, were really just big, leather clad teddy bears. The girls really enjoyed club parties, they always knew they would be safe and get the respect they deserved.

The act of stripping and remaking the beds together had Elena's imagination in overdrive. She imagined EZ laying her down on one of the freshly made beds and making it dirty all over again. She imagined how his lips would feel pressed up against hers as his hands wandered over her body, stroking, squeezing - She shook her head slightly to clear the heated images. She had to focus, she had a fucking job to do. She left the dirty sheets outside the door for pick up when they were done with the rest of the rooms and moved on to the next room.

The second room was done quicker than the first as they found a rhythm. First she would pull the comforter off the bed, then he would pull one side of the sheet while she did the other. Then they spread the new sheets out and she folded them under. He picked up the comforter and together they settled it back in place. Pillows were done last, two each.

The last room was done in the same fashion, and when they were finished, Elena took the remaining clean linen and brought it to the linen closet on the far end of the room. The shelf was too tall for her so EZ stepped up into the closet opening and lifted the linen into place. EZ's broad 5' 11" frame dwarfed Elena's 5' 7" stature, practically pinning her between the closet door and his well defined chest. Elena brought her hands down, skimming lightly over EZ"s chest, coming to a stop on his hips.

Elena's chest heaved with EZ's nearness. She felt frozen, unable to deny the attraction crackling between them anymore. The past week's revelations crashed down around her and she was helpless against the emotions ravaging her chest. EZ towered over her, hands against the door by her ears. Elena's mind raced with the implications of what was about to happen. Was she going to kiss the Prospect like a two bit whore, in a fucking brothel of all places? What would her brother say if he found out the Prospect had kissed her senseless when he was supposed to be helping her get ready?

EZ swallowed against the lump of nervousness in this throat. Bishop had sent him to check on Elena and make sure she had everything she needed for tonight's party. He most definitely did not send him to kiss her. Goodness, if she kept looking at him like that, he wasn't going to be able to help himself. Her big perfect bedroom eyes, blown wide with lust, peeked up at him through her dark lashes. Her lower lip was caught between her top teeth, a single crease between her brows told him she was just as conflicted as he was.

Before she could make the decision to move away, EZ bent his head and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was slow, sloppy, and only made Elena want more. Her hands gripped the front of his kutte so she could press her body up against his. EZ released her mouth to press kisses down her throat, his hands sliding down her sides to palm her ass. He lifted her up against him and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he forced her back up against the closet door. EZ was losing himself in the way she clung to him, her hands seemed to be everywhere, igniting a white hot fire in his veins.

The main door opened downstairs and women's voices broke the silence, heading towards the stairs. EZ quickly set Elena down and she turned away from him. She swallowed against the sudden rush of emotions as she shooed him out of the closet and shut the door.

EZ started to speak as he reached out for her, "Elena, I-"

"Luego," _Later,_ Elena cut him off, inclining her head towards the door. She checked her appearance in the mirror. Oh Madre Maria. She definitely had "heavy petting session" hair. She bent over and fluffed out her waves tossing them back over as she stood up, smoothing her hair back into place. A little more volume than usual, but aside from her sweaty temples, she looked relatively normal.

EZ found himself wanting to make sure they were okay. There was too much between them now for this to be just a kiss. He knew she'd probably play it off that way, but he wanted to make it clear, he wasn't the kind of guy to just fuck with. Probably should've had that conversation before they made out against a closet door. Well, hindsight was definitely twenty, twenty, wasn't it?

Elena bent and gathered up the dirty linen, striding quickly over to the closed bedroom door and wrenched it open. She didn't want to be found in a closed room with the prospect. People weren't dumb, especially these women. Hell, they would probably just know by looking at her.

"Elena?" Victoria called from the stairway as she ascended to the second floor. "¿Necesitas ayuda?" _You need help?_

"No, el Prospect, me está ayudando." _No, the Prospect is helping me._ Elena called back, entering the hallway.

"Hola, buenas tardes, guapo." _Hello, good evening, handsome,_ Victoria greeted EZ who'd come through the door after Elena.

"Buenas tardes," EZ replied with a smrk. He bent and picked up the dirty linen laying in front of the other two rooms.

Victoria held out her hands. "Aquí, lo llevaré abajo para lavarme." _Here, I'll take that downstairs to wash._

Elena sighed, "Gracias," _Thank you._ She handed the linen over and slumped against the wall. EZ handed off his pile and smiled gratefully.

"Ustedes dos necesitan algo de privacidad? _You two need some privacy?_ Victoria asked leaning forward a little, "Puedo mantener a la gente alejada durante media hora." _I can keep people away for half an hour,_ She murmured with a wink.

Elena fought the blush threatening to creep up her neck. "No, eso no es necesario." _No, that's not necessary._

 _Well that was quick,_ EZ thought as he licked his lips to hide his smirk of amusement. Trust the head lady of the night to sniff it out between them.

Elena's voice turned deadly. "No estoy seguro de lo que piensas-" _I'm not sure what you think-_

Victoria clicked her tongue. "No seas inteligente conmigo señorita." _Don't get smart with me, young lady._ Victoria smiled and shook her head. "No estoy ciego, Elena." _I'm not blind, Elena._

Elena opened her mouth to protest further but EZ spoke first. "Apreciamos su discreción, señora." _We'd appreciate your discretion, madam._ He gathered the linens from her arms and nodded for her to lead the way.

Victoria smiled and nodded her thanks, "Por supuesto, los secretos son mi especialidad." _Of course, secrets are my specialty._

"Gracias." _Thank you,_ EZ smirked, following Victoria down to the ground level, leaving a fuming Elena in their wake.

* * *

"That was close." Rizz remarked, after another gunshot broke the relative silence of the neighborhood.

Elena sat next to Bishop on the small sofa in the living room, nursing a beer. EZ stood across the room, a beer in his own hand, stupidly looking their way every so often.

"El Prospect sigue mirando en esta dirección, ¿No es lo que quieras decirme, princesa?" _The Prospect keeps looking in this direction. Anything you want to tell me, princess?_ Bishop murmured against the mouth of his beer bottle.

"No hay nada que contar, hermano." _There's nothing to tell, brother._ Elena murmured back, tossing the rest of her beer back.

Bishop glanced at her sideways. "Ten cuidado hermana." _Be careful, sister._

"Siempre." Always. Elena smirked, pressing a kiss to Bishop's cheek before standing up and striding over to the kitchen.

"Yo! Prospect!" Angel shouted. "Otra ronda." _Another round._

EZ nodded, careful not to look in Bishop's direction. He didn't want him to see the relief in his eyes. It'd been two long hours of shrugging off Vicki's girls and getting the guys beer and he still needed to talk to Elena. He went through the swinging door and was met with Elena's ass as she bent over in the fridge getting out more beer.

"Jesus, mami." EZ groaned, muttering under his breath. "Tryna kill me?"

Elena gathered an arm full of beer and straightened up, closing the fridge with her hip. She passed the bottles over to EZ and turned away to refill the snack bowls for the poker game.

EZ returned to the living room, Elena right behind him. He passed out the beers and collected empties while she replaced the dwindling snack bowls with full ones. Elena met Bishop's eyes and winked, returning to the kitchen behind the prospect.

"I'm not sure what you want to discuss, Prospect." Elena murmured, "It's never happening again."

EZ grit his teeth. As much as he enjoyed kissing her, it was probably a good idea not to repeat it. They were definitely traveling down a slippery slope. He didn't respond, he just set the empty bottles in the recycle box.

Elena pursed her lips, crossing her arms over her chest. "What? No response?"

EZ took a slow breath. "What do you want me to say. Elena?" He took a step forward. "That it was a mistake? That I regret it?" Elena opened her mouth to say something but EZ spoke first, "I don't."

"Maybe you just need a distraction." Elena took a quick breath, "Rosa might be free-"

"You're not seriously suggesting I get my dick sucked by a whore are you?" EZ asked in a hushed voice.

Elena pursed her lips. "You suggesting I do it then?" EZ blinked. Now she was offering to suck his dick? What the hell was she after? "Besides, I'm pretty sure she fucks too, so-"

"Jesus Christ," EZ swore, cutting her off. "I'm not getting serviced by one of them, okay?"

Elena cocked her head to one side, crossing her arms. "Yeah, Angel was right. You definitely need to get laid, boy scout." She moved to leave the kitchen.

EZ stepped into her path. "You offering?"

Elena leaned close, then made a face. "Take a shower, then I might consider it."

EZ's mouth dropped open but before he could reply the kitchen door swung open.

"Elena?" Victoria called coming into the kitchen. "You need anything?"

Elena bit her lip. "I'm good, but I think EZ wanted to know if Rosa was free, so..." Then she stepped around him and went back out into the main parlor.

EZ's nostrils flared in frustration as he faced the head mistress. "Uh, she's just kidding, uh..." Victoria's brows rose and EZ sputtered, "N-not t-that it wouldn't be nice or anything, um..." He palmed the back of his neck. "Fuck."

* * *

"There a reason you keep turning up at my apartment covered in dirt?" Elena scoffed, ushering the Prospect inside her flat.

"You did say I needed a shower first." EZ quipped with a quick grin.

Elena scoffed and gave him a playful swat. "Another grave?" She questioned, going to the linen closet.

EZ stripped off his boots and hung up his kutte. "Something like that." He took the clothes and towel she offered him.

Elena didn't press him for more information, she just pointed to the bathroom and let him shower in peace.

* * *

EZ emerged from the bathroom feeling like a new man. Elena sat curled up on the sofa, the remote in one hand, a glass of what he guessed was bourbon in the other. The washer was already humming away, a smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. It felt good to be taken care of.

"Feel better?" Elena asked, setting down the remote, turning to face him.

EZ nodded, "Any more of that somewhere?"

"Uh, yeah." Elena answered, moving to get up.

"I got it." EZ motioned for her to stay put.

"In the fridge." Elena instructed, picking her glass back up, the ice clicking against the side.

EZ poured himself a glass, "You need a refill?" He asked, holding up the bottle. Elena shook her head, eyes not leaving the TV screen. EZ shrugged and put the bottle back in the fridge. He grabbed his glass and settled on the couch next to her, propping his bare feet up on the ottoman.

Elena tried not to let her mind wander too much as EZ settled into the worn leather next to her. She glanced up at the clock, just shy of 1AM. The Ghost Adventures episode she'd been watching ended and she offered him the remote. He shook his head, so she clicked off the TV and set it down on the ottoman, knocking back the rest of her glass.

"The feds are gonna pull my deal." EZ murmured, glancing sideways at Elena.

"Unless?" Elena questioned, setting her now empty glass down on the skinny table between the sofa and the wall.

EZ scoffed, he wasn't used to having someone to talk to, other than his Pop who could keep up with this shit. "Unless I turn Emily-"

"Jesus Christ." Elena swore. "Those bastards." She murmured, tucking her hair behind her ear.

EZ nodded. He took a quick breath, "I told him I wouldn't do anything to put Emily at risk."

Elena blew out the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. "Adam Levine didn't take no for an answer, eh?"

EZ smirked. "Yeah, not so much."

Elena chuckled a little, then she sighed. "Things change so fast in this life, I wouldn't worry too much."

EZ shrugged, "Just gonna keep my head down and see what happens."

Elena nodded. "You're killing it, Prospect." She winked.

EZ took the complement with an awkward nod, polishing off his glass. Elena focused back on the blank TV for a moment.

"In other news," EZ changed the subject, flashing her a quick grin, "We found a tunnel." he offered, "Angel wants Gilly to explore it tomorrow."

"Hmmm." Elena mused with a nod. "I'll have to remember to call him Dora the next time I see him."

EZ scoffed. "He'll love that."

Elena suddenly sat up and reached out for him, hand resting on his arm that extended along the back of the couch. "Hold on a second, you were digging a grave, did you fucking fall through?!" Her right hand came up to check the bruise forming on his left temple. "Jesus, are you okay?"

"I'm okay." EZ insisted as she moved closer to him to examine the purpling mark. He reached up and encircled her wrist gently with his fingers. "Really, Elena. Gilly helped break my fall." He smirked.

"I'll get you some ice-" Elena moved to take her hand away, but his grip tightened.

"I'm fine," He shook his head, and tugged her towards him, pulling her into his lap.

"W-what are you-" Elena sputtered but was cut off by EZ hungrily capturing her lips with his own.

Elena melted against him, returning the kiss. EZ turned them so she lay back against the cool leather and he loomed above her. They continued to kiss, EZ's hand wandered down from her wrist to her hip, coaxing her legs open so he could lay between them. Elena whimpered and thrust her hips up to meet his, nails scraping against his scalp.

EZ broke the kiss to breathe, resting his forehead against hers for a moment. "You good?" He asked, eyes searching hers.

Elena bit her lip to keep from laughing in his face. He was always asking her that. "All good, boy scout." She murmured, drawing his lips back to her own. After a few deep kisses, Elena murmured against EZ's lips, "Bedroom."

EZ gathered her up against him and stood up from the couch, forcing her the wrap her legs around his slim waist. He entered the bedroom and deposited Elena in the bed. As the door clicked shut behind him, he couldn't help but think of the other night when he'd wondered what it took to be on the other side of it when it shut for the night. Looked like he was about to find out.

* * *

 _Dearest Readers,_

 _So that happened...wasn't sure how I was going to handle EZ and the usual sexual deviance portrayed by the typical biker. I wanted to make him awkward, and not fit into the life very well. He's an all american boy who still believes in love, at least that's how I picture him. Elena is the chance he thought he'd lost with Emily. I wanted to bring some hope into his life with her and I hope I've at least done that. Now, for the awkward morning after..._

 _xoxo_

 _Lumora The White_


	5. Season 1 - Episode 5

**Mayans MC - EZ Reyes X OC**

 **HAUNTED**

 **Season 1 - Episode 5**

Ezekiel awoke to an empty bed. He blinked against the sunlight streaming in through the crack in the curtain and slowly sat up. Suddenly his phone buzzed. It was Officer Rogan.

Elena's heart stopped when EZ's phone rang. She expected to wake to an empty bed. She'd definitely miscalculated the gravity of the relationship between her and the Prospect. He should've fucked her senseless, then left. Instead, when she awoke, she'd rolled over and he'd fucking snuggled into her. That's when she'd fled the bed, trying to alleviate the inevitable awkwardness of the cliche morning after.

"What happened?" Elena asked when EZ emerged from the bedroom.

"Emily." He murmured. Elena's breath caught. "She's in the hospital."

"Jesus." Elena swore. "Is she hurt?"

EZ shook his head, "I don't know." He palmed his neck, "I-I gotta go."

Elena swallowed against the sudden lump of emotion in her throat. "Okay." She could feel jealousy rearing its ugly head. She pursed her lips to keep herself calm and in control.

EZ sighed, dragging a palm over his face. "I'm sorry," He murmured, a slight look of panic in his eyes.

"I understand." Elena murmured back, "Go." She smiled softly, "Make sure she's whole."

He squeezed by the dining room table and threw on his kutte over the sleeveless shirt she'd loaned him and she had to look away. He looked absolutely sinful.

"At least eat something." Elena insisted, holding out a plate and a cup of coffee.

EZ nodded and took the offering. They ate in tense silence, leaning against the kitchen counter. EZ finished his breakfast and placed his dishes in the sink. Elena poured herself a second cup of coffee.

After slipping on his boots he paused at the door. "Uh," EZ palmed the back of his neck, "You wanna, maybe come with?"

Elena almost dropped her cup of coffee. "Say what?" She squeaked.

"I'm serious." EZ murmured, slipping on his leather riding gloves. "I'll drop you by the clubhouse after."

It was a risk, but it was a big step for EZ to share this part of himself with her. "I do need an oil change." Elena shrugged, shoving the last bit of pastry in her mouth.

EZ gave her a confused look. "What the hell does that-"

"It's a cover for why I'm riding bitch around town with you, dumbass." Elena explained, around her bite of pastry. She disappeared into her bedroom for a moment.

"Oh," EZ blinked. It was definitely a good idea to have a cover story in case someone spotted them around town.

Elena emerged from her bedroom dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. She pulled her hair into a low ponytail then polished off her cup of coffee. "Ready to hit the road?" She asked, shrugging on a black leather vest. EZ nodded following her out of the flat.

* * *

Elena tucked away her vape pen when EZ emerged from the hospital. It struck her as odd that EZ didn't smoke, especially after doing time, but she respected his choice. Plus, it was nice to kiss someone who didn't reek of cigarettes. She didn't like the taste of cigarettes so to fit in with the culture, she vaped instead. EZ crossed the lot and returned to his bike looking a little less panicked. "How is she?" Elena asked, handing him his helmet.

EZ shook his head, "Pretty banged up." He sighed, sliding on his helmet. "I think she's still in shock."

Elena pursed her lips. "Was she surprised to see you?" She asked, sliding on her own helmet.

EZ straddled the bike, twisting a little to look back at her as she slid on behind him. "She pointed out that it was a risk." He shrugged.

"Seems to be our theme today, eh?" Elena quipped, earning a smirk from EZ's lips.

"Yeah," He murmured. "I-I just had to see her."

"I know," Elena smiled softly, easing her hands around his middle, "It's a rather endearing quality of yours."

"Oh really?" EZ scoffed shaking his head.

"Yeah, really." Elena quipped back.

EZ brought his bike to life and flipped up the kickstand.

* * *

EZ pulled up and backed into the space behind Pop's truck. Pop sat on the tailgate, eating breakfast.

"Hola," Elena greeted Pop before disappearing into the small convenience store.

EZ sat down on the back of the truck with Pop. "You want something?" His father asked.

"No, I'm good." EZ shook his head. "You hear about that thing in Santa Madre, the church?" He asked, shifting his weight a little.

Pop looked at him for a moment before asking, "The club part of that?"

"No," EZ confirmed, "But Emily was there." He looked over at the shop, "She got roughed up pretty bad, just went to see her."

"Jesus." Pop swore, shaking his head.

"She's in trouble, Pop." EZ murmured, "I know it."

Pop took a deep breath, "There's not much you can do about that."

"Her kid being taken- the Feds see it as an opportunity." EZ explained, "Jimenez wants me to turn her, bring her in." He sighed with the weight of that decision, "The deal I signed off on, everything is upside down. I never wanted any of this to touch her." He bit his lip, "But now, it might be the only thing that could keep her safe." He looked slightly panicked, "I don't know what to do."

Pop wiped his mouth on a napkin, "You'd have to tell her everything, Son." He looked up at EZ, "It's too big a risk." He let out a breath, "She's been apart of Galindo's world for many years. I'm not saying she's become like him, but...She's not the same girl you knew eight years ago."

"Yeah." EZ agreed as Elena emerged from the shop, fresh vape pen in hand.

"My car's in the shop." Elena explained to Pop , stepping down into the street towards EZ's bike. He pushed off the tailgate.

"Yeah, just giving her a ride to the clubhouse." EZ nodded, sliding on his helmet.

Pop studied them for a moment, "Uh, huh." He didn't look convinced.

Elena laughed and slid on behind EZ after buckling her own helmet. "I'll be by this afternoon." She gave the older man a wave. EZ nodded to him and brought his bike to life before easing out into the street.

A dark SUV pulled up next to them at the crosswalk. The passenger side window rolled down. "Follow us." The man in the passenger seat instructed from behind his dark sunglasses.

"Why would I do that?" EZ scoffed, shifting to roll away.

"Because you're smart." The man answered with a grin. "Vamos." He instructed to the driver. The SUV pulled ahead of them. Against his better judgement, EZ fell in behind the SUV and followed it out of town.

* * *

Elena's suspicions were confirmed as they pulled to a stop atop a small hill in the desert. Miguel Galindo stood alone, his security force pulling to stop just ahead of EZ's bike.

"Elena," Miguel smiled, "¿Estás bien?" _Are you okay?_

Elena returned his smile and set her helmet down on EZ's bitch seat. She strode over to him and let him hold her at arms length before he pressed a kiss to each of her cheeks. "Mi carro esta en la tienda." _My car is in the shop._ She explained why she was riding on the back of the Prospect's bike.

"Ah." Migel seemed pacified by her explanation. It was common practice for the Prospect to be the club's errand boy. Taking her around town wasn't out of the ordinary. "Me disculpo por el desvío." _I apologize for the detour._

"Disparates." _Nonsense,_ Elena clicked her tongue. "Ve con cuidado con él, Miguel." _Go easy on him, Miguel._

Miguel just scoffed and motioned for EZ to join them.

Elena took a few paces away from the men, crossing her arms, hugging herself against the wind.

EZ defended himself to Miguel even managing to make the formidable Cartel boss smile.

Elena's mind raced. How was she going to avoid the questions from Alvarez now? She was close with Miguel because he was close with Alvarez and Marcus practically raised her. Her brother would inevitably find out now, too. So much for keeping their latest encounter under wraps.

EZ returned to his bike so Elena buckled her helmet and slid on behind him.

"Ten cuidado," _Be careful,_ Miguel called to Elena, giving her a small wave.

Elena returned the wave as EZ made a U-turn and sped down the dusty embankment.

* * *

EZ and Elena settled into their daily duties at the clubhouse, cleaning up from the night before, making the place sparkle and shine. Suddenly Elena's phone rang. It was Pop.

"Hola Elena." Pop said on the other end of the phone.

"Hola, Pop." Elena answered, earning a concerned look from EZ.

"Listen, I'm closing at lunch today." Pop explained. "I've got an errand to run."

"Oh, okay." Elena nodded. "I'll come tomorrow morning."

"Gracias." Pop thanked her. "Adios."

"Adios." Elena murmured and disconnected the call.

"That was Pop?" EZ asked, setting down the case of beer he'd carried in for her.

"Si," Elena confirmed, "Looks like I have a free afternoon." EZ's brow rose, "Pop has an errand to run."

Angel emerged from door room hallway. "Nice of you to show up, boy scout." He nodded to Elena, "Hola hermosa." _Hello gorgeous._

"Angel," Elena's smile widened. Time to make the Prospect jealous. She leaned on the bar, giving Angel a generous view of her rack. "¿Puede traerte algo?" _Can I get you anything?_

Angel's grin widened into a sly smile. EZ's grin turned upside down. "Oh, puedo pensar en algunas cosas, hermosa." _Oh, I can think of a few things, beautiful._

Elena laughed, "That's twice you've called me beautiful, Angel."

"You are," Angel laughed back. "Boy Scout over here agrees with me, eh?" He slung his arm around EZ's neck. "Te he visto haciéndole ojos." _I've seen you making eyes at her._

EZ shoved down the white hot panic that threatened to over take him, "¿Puedes culparme?" _Can you blame me?_ He shrugged with a tight grin.

Elena turned away to hide her stupid grin and started wiping down the bottles on the shelves.

Angel's phone buzzed. "Gotta head out, Prospect."

"Where we headed?" EZ asked, tossing the wet rang he'd been using to Elena.

"Other side," Was all Angel would say.

Elena's smile of amusement faded as Bishop and Hank entered the clubhouse. Time to get back to business.

"¿Cómo estás, hermana?" _How are you, sister?_ Bishop asked, sliding up to the bar after giving Angel a bro style hug.

"Estoy bien, hermano." _I am well, brother._ Elena smiled at her big brother. "¿Puedes traerme algo?" _Can I get you anything?_

"Some beers, Elena." Hank nodded with a smile. "Gracias." As Elena busied herself with uncapping two beers, Angel and EZ made their way towards the door.

"Hasta luego, Elena." Angel called, slipping on his sunglasses, dropping a kiss to Madre Maria at the door.

EZ followed suit, but as he was pressing his fingers to Madre Maria's shoulder, he locked eyes with Elena across the bar area. She looked away, a pretty blush coloring her cheeks. EZ smirked to himself. Maybe after their trip to Senora he'd swing by and see if she needed anything.

* * *

The trip to Senora proved to be more complicated than a simple pick up and transport across the border. Corrupt Policia and a rescue by Los Olividados helped put a few things in perspective. For some reason, EZ was really good under pressure, especially the threat of life or death. He also thought of Elena, not Emily when the Uzi was put in his face. He thought about how he wanted the chance to get to know her better and see where this thing between them went. Seeing her thrive in the MC gave him hope, like he'd eventually belong to something bigger than himself again.

After arriving back with Angel, he'd split off to go to his trailer. He entered the small, mobile structure and felt his stomach drop. Emily Galindo sat, still battered and bruised at his tiny kitchen table.

"I-I shouldn't be here." Emily admitted.

EZ swallowed the shock of finding her here and decided to hear her out. "It's okay, really." He let the door fall shut behind him.

* * *

Elena emerged from the clubhouse in time to see EZ disappear into his trailer. She smiled to herself, hefting the garbage bags down the clubhouse steps to the dumpster. She figured she'd stop by for a night cap, see if he wanted to blow off some steam. Plus, the temptation of fucking him right under Bishop's nose was too hard to pass up. He had to still give her a ride home anyway.

She grabbed a Miller Lite from the cooler and made her way to EZ's trailer. Before she could reach the door, Angel had wrenched it open. A few seconds later, Emily Galindo emerged from the tiny structure.

"Emily!" EZ called after her, held back by Angel. Emily didn't turn around and the two brothers disappeared back into the trailer.

Elena dropped the beer in her hand in shock and it shattered on the ground at her feet. What was Emily Galindo doing in EZ's trailer? She quickly spun on her heel to get the hell away from there when there was a loud crash inside the trailer. She rushed to the door and pulled it open. Both Reyes brothers lay on the floor on top of the now flattened table top. They sat up and laughed. Evidently, they had fought over something.

"You guys okay?" Elena asked, alerting them to her presence.

"Elena?" EZ asked, dragging a palm down his face before sliding upright. He held out a hand to Angel and helped him to his feet.

"Si, Senorita," Angel grinned, giving his brother a hug. "Don't fuck things up with Elena by holding on to Emily. Let go, little brother." He murmured in EZ's ear before leaning away and reaching for Elena's hand, bringing her knuckles to his lips. "Buenas Noches, hermosa." _Good night, beautiful._

"Buenas Noches, Angel." Elena murmured back.

EZ brushed past her, following his brother out the trailer door. "Angel," he called, "You and Adelita?" He asked, implying that Angel, too, wasn't embracing what was right in front of him.

Angel didn't even turn around, "Just business partners." He explained, continuing on to towards his bike.

Elena wrapped her arms around herself against the chill of the deepening night air. EZ shook his head and turned back towards his trailer. "You headed home?" EZ asked, stopping in the doorway, the door leaning against his back.

Elena bit her lip. He'd forgotten. "I need a ride, remember?"

"Shit." EZ swore. "I'm sorry, I completely forgot." He stepped forward, letting the door fall shut. He turned away from her to lock the door. "I can take you now, if you'd like."

Elena released her lip caught between her teeth. "Sure."

EZ nodded, eyes hardly meeting hers. She could tell he was embarrassed by being caught with Emily. Mrs. Galindo most certainly had no business being in her ex boyfriend's trailer that was parked at the MC clubhouse. Obviously Emily had taken to heart EZ's visit that morning. Little did he know, Elena wasn't threatened by a woman like Emily. Emily was a painful reminder of what EZ had lost. He may think that clinging to her in whatever way possible would ease his pain, but Elena was determined to show him that letting go of his past and embracing the MC would ultimately set him free.

EZ tried to remain calm. Elena had definitely witnessed Emily leaving his trailer. He knew that Miguel and her were close, sort of like cousins. He wondered how he'd convince her not to say anything to Miguel. Now that He and Elena had slept together, their dynamic became a whole lot more complicated. He knew that he'd be lying if he said there weren't any feelings involved. As much as he cared for Emily, he didn't love her, not like he used to anyway. He definitely cared for Elena, how much? Well, that was still being determined.

EZ crossed the dusty lot to where his bike sat. Elena followed and accepted his helmet. He settled on the bike and brought it to life. Elena slid on, and rested her hand on his shoulder to steady herself as she settled down. The warmth radiating from his skin to hers told her she really had nothing to worry about in the long run between them. EZ might be torn right now, but there was no denying the chemistry between them.

EZ backed out and roared out of the lot onto the main road. Elena's flat was only a few minutes away from Pop's so the ride was always familiar. He found himself enjoying taking care of her, far too often to deny the fact that he definitely had feelings for the woman holding on to him.

* * *

They arrived at Elena's flat and she slid off as soon as the bike came to a stop. She didn't pay him any mind, just clomped up the steps and unlocked her apartment door. EZ climbed the steps behind her and followed her inside. Elena locked the deadbolts and tossed her keys on the table before stripping off her leather vest and toeing off her boots. It had been a long ass day.

EZ watched Elena settle into her apartment for a moment before following her example. He hung his kutte up and slid off his boots. HIs mind raced with how to bring up the latest development between them. How could he ensure her silence without pissing her off? He did have a few things in mind to occupy an evening together.

Elena didn't even ask if he wanted anything, she just grabbed two beers out of the fridge and twisted off their tops. After tossing the caps into the bin, she handed him one before settling down on the sofa. She switched on the TV, folding herself into the corner of the sofa, leaving room for him to sit down.

EZ took a swig of beer and settled into the sofa, propping his socked feet up onto the ottoman. "Emily," EZ took a quick breath, "She's confused-"

"You both are." Elena said around the mouth of her beer bottle before taking a swig.

"Excuse me?" EZ scoffed, setting his half drunk beer down on the table between the sofa and the wall.

"You both are." Elena took a quick breath. "You need to figure out why you're really here, EZ." She set her beer down, "Emily belongs to Galindo. She has a son with him. There's no way, no matter how bad it gets, that she's going to walk away from that. You and I both know what kind of woman Emily is. She's strong, fierce, loyal, pretty much sums up why you fell in love with her in the first place."

EZ opened his mouth to protest, "I-I'm not still-"

"In love with her?" Elena finished for him. "You sure about that, boy scout?"

He looked away, jaw clenching. He picked up his beer and took a generous swig.

"It's perfectly normal." Elena shrugged, picking up her beer again.

"What?" EZ scoffed, "To be in love with the woman who aborted my child just to hurt me?"

Elena tried to hide her surprise. She expected Emily to have had the abortion because EZ was looking at 20 years inside, not to just do it out of spite. "Jesus," Elena murmured.

"Yeah," EZ smirked. "Surprised me too." He didn't like to admit it, but it really did. He'd expected Emily to have had the abortion because it was the right thing to do, not to hurt him. That showed a different side of her that he hadn't known existed.

"Makes you wonder how well you really know someone." Elena mused before polishing off her beer.

"Yeah," EZ agreed, watching her eyes droop. If he thought he'd had a long day, from the looks of it, Elena had one too. "You okay?"

Elena smirked, admiring his ability to change the subject. "Yeah, stuff at the scrap yard. Long day."

"Mmmm." EZ nodded, polishing off the rest of his beer. "Hey, why were you headed to my trailer this late?"

"I needed a ride," Elena grinned, a pretty blush coloring her cheeks.

"Oh, right." EZ grinned back, enjoying watching her squirm. "You sure there wasn't another reason?"

"Oh, well…"Elena swallowed hard, "I was looking to blow off some steam."

"You still think I'm the right guy for that?" EZ asked, sliding closer to her, fingers smoothing along her forearm that rested along the back of the couch. Elena chuckled. As broken as EZ was, he was definitely who she wanted to let loose with. "Listen, you think you could keep it between us that Emily came to visit me?" He asked quietly, eyes searching hers.

Elena bit her lip and nodded. "I can be pretty fierce and loyal too, Ezekiel."

EZ grinned, "That's what I'm worried about."

Elena took a quick breath, "You worried I'm loyal to Miguel before the MC?"

"I'm not in the MC, not officially." EZ explained, fingers playing in her hair.

"My loyalty is to my family." Elena murmured, eyes flitting closed at his touch. "You're a part of that EZ, so is your Pop." She took a quick breath, "The Galindos are not."

"Fair enough," EZ chuckled. He knew where her loyalty was, he just needed to hear her say it out loud.

"I-I know I'm not Emily." Elena whispered, "I just want you to have a chance to heal and move on from the life you lost. You deserve to build a life you're proud of."

EZ studied her for a moment, willing himself not to cry. How did he get so lucky? Yeah, he'd been through Hell to get where he was today. Most people would look at his life and think it wasn't much to be proud of. Looking at the woman across from him, he'd beg to differ. "Okay." He leaned in, letting his mouth hover over hers for a moment. "Thank you." He whispered before covering her mouth with his.

* * *

 _Dearest Readers,_

 _I hope you've enjoyed the ride so far. We've got five more episodes left of Season 1 before I tackle Season 2. I'm so excited to have my OC from my Sons cross over to this fic. I can't wait for you to read about Elena's and Stevie's friendship. Things get real interesting in Season 2._

 _As always, I appreciate hearing from you!_

 _xoxo_

 _Lumora The White_


	6. Season 1 - Episode 6

**Mayans MC - EZ Reyes x OC**

 **HAUNTED**

 **Season 1 - Episode 6**

* * *

Elena pulled open the front office bathroom door to find EZ standing on the other side of it, shirtless. She'd just spent the last five minutes freshening up. They'd just returned from attempting to help Leticia get rid of the trucker's body. Shit really hit the fan when the cops spotted them in her grandma's car that had been reported stolen.

"EZ?" She murmured softly, reaching out to him. He looked absolutely exhausted. "¿Estás bien?" _Are you okay?_

EZ nodded, brushing past her into the bathroom, dropping his shirt on the closed toilet lid.

Elena swiped the first aid kit off the wall behind Chucky and pried it open. She grabbed a couple of small white butterfly bandages and some antiseptic. She put the box back on the wall and knocked on the now closed bathroom door. "EZ, tengo unas vendas para ti." _I've got some bandages for you._

The door squeaked open a crack and Elena pushed it all the way open. EZ leaned over the sink, water dripping from his face.

"Te ves terrible." _You look terrible._ Elena murmured, easing into the room. She pulled out a rag from the small built in supply cabinet and gently wiped his face. He took the rag from her and wiped the back of his neck.

"Gracias." _Thank you,_ EZ murmured, locking eyes with her in the mirror.

"De nada." _You're welcome,_ Elena smirked, crossing her arms. "Leticia really offer to let you fuck her?"

EZ splashed some more water on his face. "Escuchaste eso, eh?" _You heard that, eh?_

Elena bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud. She cleared her throat, suddenly sober, "Ella está acostumbrada a ser aprovechada." _She's used to being taken advantage of,_ Elena murmured, taking the now soaked rag from EZ's hand.

EZ leaned over the sink for a moment, trying to get himself to calm down. As exhausted as he was, he could feel himself longing to be closer to Elena. Their latest encounter had him off balance.

Elena motioned for him to sit on the closed toilet seat. "Let's patch up that cut." EZ sat and let her clean and prep the small split along his cheekbone. She practically straddled his lap, the space was so small. EZ pursed his lips, trying to remain in control with her so close to him.

As she set the last bandage, approaching boot steps made Elena's ears perk up.

"Chucky, you know the girl that Coco had in the car?"

Bishop.

 _Shit._ Elena cursed under her breath, easing the bathroom door shut, praying it didn't squeak. EZ stood to his feet and Elena shook her head, pressing her pointer finger to her lips. She pressed her ear to the door. EZ joined her, towering over her, pressing his own ear to the paint chipped surface.

"Yeah, they just pulled out." Hank chimed in. "He had a girl with him."

Hank and Bishop continued to press Chucky for information. Chucky wanted to earn his place among them as family, so he refused to betray Coco's trust.

"You get her name?" Bishop asked, "Was it Adelita?"

Elena's heart stopped. "Fuck," she swore, turning to meet EZ's eyes.

EZ shook his head once, then nodded to the door. He brought his left hand up to gently grip her right bicep, trying to keep her calm. He pressed his ear back to the door.

Chucky explained that the girl was very important to Coco. The men were silent for a moment. Retreating boot steps told Elena that Bishop and Hank had relented and taken their leave of the office.

Elena bit her lip, "Bishop thinks Coco-"

"Is the goddamn mole." EZ finished for her, locking eyes with her again.

"Oh God," Elena breathed, panicking a little. Before she did something stupid, EZ pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her.

"Slow down." He soothed. "They don't know we know." He sighed, "We'll tell Angel and stay ahead of this, alright?" He pressed a kiss to her temple.

Elena took a deep breath and nodded, "Alright." She murmured back, sniffling a little.

EZ released her, moving to put his shirt back on. "You head over to the clubhouse first, I'll-" He was cut off by Elena pressing her lips urgently to his. EZ responded, pulling her close, pressing her back against the closed door.

"W-what happened to never doing that again?" EZ teased, breathless, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. She'd told him this morning that they needed to cool down, take a few steps back from each other. He'd agreed, thinking it was a good idea. Then, spending this afternoon along side of her, running for his life in a cornfield put things back into perspective again. He didn't want to take things slow. Nothing was guaranteed in this life, eight years in prison taught him that.

Elena bit her lip. "Shut up," She grinned crookedly, "I don't hear you protesting."

EZ snorted. "Jesus." He palmed the back of his neck, "You really need to make up your mind."

Elena barked a laugh, "Says the bad ass biker that can't decide whether to fuck or avoid me."

EZ studied her for a moment, watching as her cheeks grew warm, big dark eyes peeking up at him through her long, dark lashes. The door to the office clicked shut, bringing them back to reality. "I'm going to grab a clean shirt." He eased the bathroom door opened and glanced around. Chucky was nowhere in sight.

"Okay, see you at the bar." Elena murmured, slipping past him and out of the office.

EZ sighed and shook his head. He was definitely in deep. Elena Losa was still technically off limits, but he wasn't entirely opposed to sneaking around for 8 more months if he got to spend time with her. Sure it made it more exciting, but there was more to it that that. She wasn't after his patch, even if it was just a prospect one. She had her own life, own standing with the club, which made her all that more attractive to him. Sometimes he wondered if he was using her to get in deeper to the club. He definitely didn't want there to be an ulterior motive, his relationship with Emily had been pure and good. Granted, they were young, but he knew that there wasn't anything holding them together except for one another. He wanted, no, he needed that again.

* * *

EZ entered the clubhouse to find it empty save for Angel in the corner nursing a beer. Even Elena was missing from her usual place behind the bar. He slid into the booth next to Angel and hurriedly told him about Bishop and Hank's suspicions.

Elena entered the main room of the clubhouse carrying a basket of freshly laundered bar rags and heaved a sigh of relief. EZ was talking to Angel and Bishop and Hank were thankfully nowhere in sight. She busied herself folding the rags and kept her head down, stealing glances at EZ and Angel.

"You fuck her yet?" Angel asked, catching Elena watching them.

EZ's eyes shot up from the table to meet Elena's across the room. She quickly looked away and kept wiping down the counter. He glanced sideways at Angel. There was no use in denying it to his hermano. "Yeah," He whispered, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Angel smiled, "dayum." He chuckled, "Plan on doing it again?" He asked before taking a drag from his beer.

"Already did." EZ answered immediately, no hesitation whatsoever.

"Jesus," Angel cursed. "That good, eh?"

EZ dropped his head a little before turning to look at his brother, "Oh yeah."

"Shiiiiiit." Angel sighed. "I've been trying for over five years to get a hold of that." He clicked his tongue, "You've been here, what? Two months?" He shook his head.

"We just click." EZ shrugged. "Helps that she doesn't run away screaming at the fact that I killed a cop."

"Yeah," Angel nodded, "Be careful." He urged. "Bish is no joke."

EZ scoffed, giving him a lopsided grin. He wasn't too worried. He knew being with Elena crossed an unwritten, but very implied line, but he had confidence in his ability to keep things quiet.

"I'm serious, bro." Angel insisted. "Bish is ex- military. There's a reason he wears that El Presidente patch and its not because he's El Padrino's primo." He clicked his tongue. "He is one scary ass dude."

"Speaking of," EZ murmured as the clubhouse door opened and Bishop and Hank walked in.

* * *

After Templo, Bishop called Elena into the chamber. After all the guys filed out, EZ came in and began clearing off the table, getting it ready for the next time the crew would gather.

"Prospect." Bishop spoke directly, "Give us a few minutes." He nodded to the door, "Close the door behind you."

EZ gathered up the half drunk beer bottles. "Yes, sir." He gave them both a nod and left the room.

Bishop studied his sister for a moment. He knew this wasn't going to go well, but it was a conversation that needed to be had. He'd noticed her and the Prospect were spending more time together, and he wanted to address it.

"Wild ride today, eh?" Bishop asked, nodding to the small cut on her cheekbone. That was from hitting the dash when they got stuck in the corn field, fleeing the cops.

Elena blushed a little. "Yeah." She cleared her throat, "Glad we could help Coco."

"Yeah," Bishop nodded. "The Prospect seems to know how to handle himself, eh?"

Elena's eyes narrowed. She knew where this conversation was headed.

"Yeah, he's great." Elena replies through her teeth. "Just come out with it, Obispo."

"I need you to distance yourself from the Prospect." Bishop explained, "No more Bonnie and Clyde shit."

"Really?" Elena scoffed, "I actually like hanging out with him. We make a great team." She crossed her arms, chin lifting defiantly. "He's become a good friend."

"We've been over and over this Elena." Obispo spat angrily, shifting in his chair. "I know you're always together-"

"Exactly!" Elena exclaimed, shooting up to her feet to pace in front of her brother. "Who's fault is that, eh?" She spat. "Elena needs to pick up groceries? Send the Prospect. Elena needs her oil changed? Send the Prospect. Elena needs to get home safe? Send the fucking Prospect." Her voice broke and tears stung in her eyes.

"Hermana." _Sister,_ Obispo crooned. He deserted his chair to gently place his hands on her trembling shoulders. "Lo hacemos para mantenerte seguro, hermosa." _We do it to keep you safe, beautiful._

Elena scoffed. "Lo sé, 'ispo. Crecí en esta vida, ¿recuerdas?" _I know, Bishop. I grew up in this life, remember?_

Obispo sighed. "Si," He bit his lip, and considered how distraught Elena had become at the mention of a relationship with EZ being out of bounds. He could tell she really cared for the Prospect and that scared him. Her last flame had been snuffed out cruelly by the life. He didn't want that to happen again. Obispo gently gripped her chin between his thumb and forefinger, using his other hand to swipe away her tears. "I don't mean to hurt you, Elena."

Elena stamped her foot in frustration. Obispo would never budge on this. He took the hierarchy of the club very seriously. Elena sniffled and felt her cheeks burn. Of course he wasn't doing this to hurt her, he was the President of the club, not just her older brother. In his defense he had warned her repeatedly about the forbidden nature of it. "Lo siento." _I'm sorry,_ Elena murmured, sniffling a little.

"I like EZ too." Bishop murmured, a grin pulling at the corner of his mouth.

""Ispo," _Bishop,_ Elena scoffed, "Stop it." a goofy grin threatening her cheeks.

"I'm serious," Bishop assured her. "He's a great kid." He pursed his lips, "Loyal, intelligent, dedicated."

Elena pursed her lips. "Your point?"

Bishop shrugged, "I can see why you love him,"

Elena's breath caught, "I-I don't-"

"You do." Bishop nodded. He sighed. "I can't tell you who you can and can't love Elena."

Elena's stomach dropped in shock. What was Obispo getting at?

"I can tell you that I don't want to see it in public." Bishop sighed. "He's not a patched member and I can't endorse a relationship between my beloved sister and a club prospect."

"So…" Elena whispered, "You won't kill him?"

"Elena," Bishop rolled his eyes. "No, I won't kill the prospect." He sighed, "At least not tonight." He teased, earning a swat from his relieved sister. "I'm serious, hermana." _Sister._ Bishop placed his hands on her shoulders, "He's got eight months. Maybe use this time to feel each other out before you jump head first into a relationship, eh?" He offered, hoping Elena would take his attempt at making peace.

Elena squinted, trying time read her older brother. "You're really afraid I'll get hurt again, aren't you?"

"Elena," Obispo shook his head a little, "I just want you to be careful." He pursed his lips. "You deserve to be treated like the queen you are." He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Te quiero," _I love you._

Elena's eyes welled up with tears, "Te quiero, 'ispo." _I love you, Bishop._ "You okay?" She asked, looking him in the eye, her hand coming up to cup his cheek.

"Yeah." Obispo sighed. "Tired." He sat back down in his chair. Just like that, their spat was over.

Elena sat back down with him, "This rebel shits got you running ragged."

Bishop smirked. Elena might not wear a patch, but she could. Over the years he'd let her deeper into the circle, sometimes even using her in the field on runs. "Yeah, Galindo thinks he fucking owns us." He lit a cigarette.

"You'll just have to remind him that this is a partnership, not a dictatorship." Elena mused, leaning back in her chair.

"Yeah." Bishop nodded, "You're right."

Elena reached out and took his hand in hers. "I'll always be here for you, no matter who I'm with." She assured him, "You know that, right?"

Bishop cleared his throat, swallowing the lump of emotion gathering there, "Siempre, hermana." _Always, sister._

"Bueno." _Good._ Elena yawned. "I'm going to check and make sure the girls are good, then head home."

"Gracias." _Thank you._ Bishop smiled softly at her. "Buenas Noches." _Goodnight._

Elena got up from the table and pressed a kiss to Bishop's cheek. "Buenas Noches."

"Send in the Prospect," Bishop told her, inclining his head to the door.

Elena swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. She didn't want to subject EZ to her brother's wrath, but he really should've thought about it before fucking her, twice.

Elena slid open the door Templo and caught EZ's eye across the bar area. She motioned for him to come over to her. He uncapped a beer for Coco and tossed the cap into the bin.

EZ crossed the main bar area towards the Templo and tried to keep his heart rate under control. As much as he respected Bishop and talked a good game, the older man really did scare him shitless.

"Bishop wants to see you." Elena explained.

"Okay," EZ smirked. He knew what was happening. "See you later."

Elena gave EZ a shaky smile and squeezed his shoulder before moving past him. She checked in with the sweetbutts and everyone had everything they needed. So, instead of waiting for EZ to reemerge from Templo, she fled. She grabbed her purse from behind the bar and headed out into the night. She slid in behind the wheel of her Challenger and brought it to life. Instead of going straight home, she decided to cruise for awhile. She set her phone to her favorite playlist and pulled out of the lot.

* * *

EZ slid the Templo door closed and turned to face the elder Losa.

"Sit down," Bishop instructed.

EZ nodded and slid into a chair to Bishop's right, leaving an empty chair between them.

"Quite the adventure today." Bishop nodded to the bruise on EZ's temple. He lit a cigarette and offered one to the younger man.

EZ nodded but politely refused the smoke, "No, thanks."

"Mi hermana está muy enamorada de ti." _My sister is quite enamoured with you._ Bishop offered before taking a drag of his cigarette, seeing what the Prospect had to say for himself.

"Ella te dice eso?" _She tell you that?_ EZ asked, resting his clasped hands on the table.

Bishop smirked and let go of some smoke. "I can fucking see it, mijo." _Son._

EZ nodded. "Nos hemos hecho amigos." _We've become friends._ He smirked.

"Don't fucking patronize me, Prospect." Bishop warned. "Eres mas que amigos." _You're more than friends._

EZ took a quick breath and held it. "Fuck," he released it.

"Fuck is right, mijo." _Son,_ Bishop chuckled. He sighed, dragging a palm down his face. He sniffed, "I'm going to be straight with you." He let loose a breath out of his nose. "Elena is the pride of my life. I love her more than I love this club." EZ leaned back a little, letting Bishop say his peace. "I know this seems just like some, 'You hurt her, I hurt you,' bullshit." He pursed his lips, tapping his cigarette against the ashtray. "I assure you, this is not that." He swallowed. "Do you know about Rico, her Old Man?"

EZ's breath caught. He didn't think Bishop would take their conversation in this direction. He was sure he was going to get yelled and swore at. This seemed to actually be a civilized conversation. "Yeah. He's in prison."

Bishop nodded, "For life," He explained. "I never liked them together." He took a drag and held it for a moment. "Rico was a loose cannon, barely got the full table when he patched in." He released the smoke. "Got hit with a double murder charge. He was fucking the woman, so his DNA was at the scene."

EZ's hands clenched into fists and his jaw clenched. How could a man who claimed to love a woman like Elena Losa not be faithful? Granted, the life was fast and loose, but Elena was a fucking queen, definitely not someone you cheated on.

Bishop's lips twitched as he took it in the Prospect's reaction. He found himself happy to see EZ get angry. Elena didn't even know that Rico was cheating on her, Bishop couldn't bring himself to tell her. "I couldn't tell her." Bishop drawled. "I couldn't hurt her any more than he already had."

"Yeah," EZ scoffed, 'I get that." He took a quick breath, "Does she know now?" He asked.

Bishop shook his head, "No, not that I'm aware of." He took a drag then held it a moment. "Ella jodidamente tocó fondo después de que él perdió su atractivo final." _She fucking hit rock bottom after he lost his final appeal._ Bishop explained, releasing some smoke.

"Shit." EZ swore, trying to imagine the strong woman he knew today, hitting rock bottom.

"Wouldn't eat or fucking sleep." Bishop's voice broke and he cleared his throat. "Even tried to take her life." He murmured, shaking his head a little.

EZ shifted in his chair uncomfortably. "Jesus."

Bishop swallowed and licked his lips, "Elena loves fiercely. She gives her heart unconditionally and can sometimes lose herself in the process."

EZ squinted, "I can see that," He mused.

"I have Stevie Vale, the infamous Angel of Death, to thank for saving her life." Bishop explained. "After Rico got his life sentence, I sent her to Charming to be around a woman in the life, hoping it would snap her out of the funk she'd fallen into."

EZ nodded, so that was how Elena was connected to the Sons. He vaguely knew of the connection from stories Angel had told him of various runs they'd done for the club. Now he also knew this Stevie she was texting was an actual MC member and not just some random person.

"Afortunadamente, funcionó." _Thankfully, it worked._ Bishop scoffed, snuffing out his cigarette. "I tell you all of this, so you know what you're getting into." He sighed. "Elena is a wonderful woman. She deserves to be loved with no strings attached, no ulterior motives." Bishop locked eyes with EZ, "You think you can do that?"

EZ smirked, and barked a laugh, "I asked myself that same question." He pursed his lips, clearing his throat,"I wondered if I was getting closer to Elena to get in deeper with the club, or if I was genuinely drawn to her."

"You come up with an answer?" Bishop asked with a knowing smirk.

"Yeah," EZ scoffed, "I'm not." Bishop's brows rose, and EZ continued, "If anything, the closer I get to Elena, the further I feel away from the club." He sniffed, "It's fucking cliche, man." He shook his head, stupid grin tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Bishop chuckled. "It's a fucking cliche for a reason, mijo." _Son._

EZ grinned, and shook his head once. He took a quick breath and leaned forward a little, "She helps me forget the darkness and makes me want to be a better man."

Bishop pursed his lips to hide his smile as he gave the Prospect a nod. They were silent for a moment, "Just so were clear," He locked eyes with EZ, "This needs to stay private. If something goes wrong, I can't have it bleed all over this table."

"Of course." EZ nodded once.

"There is a whole club of men willing to go to war for Elena." He pointed a finger at his chest, 'It won't be just me who's looking for blood if she ends up heartbroken." He sat back in his chair, "Think about that before you pursue whatever this is any further."

"Yes, sir." EZ nodded, leaning on the table.

"Alright." Bishop nodded, "After you get me another beer, you can head out." He instructed.

"Yes, sir." EZ slid out of his chair and went to get Bishop his beer.

* * *

EZ slid open the Templo door and found the main room mostly empty. Elena wasn't anywhere in sight. He crossed the room and grabbed a Miller Lite from the fridge. He returned to Templo to find Bishop smoking another cigarette. He set the upcapped beer before the President. Bishop gave EZ a nod before wrapping his fingers around the bottle.

EZ nodded back before spinning on his heel and leaving the Templo. He scanned the bar area for Elena and to his dismay, she still wasn't anywhere in sight.

"She left, 'mano." Angel murmured in his ear as he walked passed, arm wrapped around a sweet butt.

EZ's jaw clenched. He wanted to catch her before she left. Now he'd have to make a trip across town. Not that Elena's flat was very far away, it was more an inconvenience than anything. Besides, he kind of like the idea of whisking her away to his trailer. She'd been inside once during a pop up shower and that was before he broke and couldn't keep his hands to himself anymore.

EZ brought his bike to life and roared out of the clubhouse lot, piloting towards Elena's apartment. He took the few minutes it took to get there to come up with what to say to her. He wanted to listen more than anything. He wanted to her to tell him about Rico, her breakdown, he wanted to know all of it.

Elena's breath caught at the sound of Harley tailpipe. The sound stopped and she could hear boots coming up the stairs. EZ. She slid up off the sofa and wrapped her sweater around herself before heading for the door. She only had on a pair of shorts, sports bra and an oversized knit cardigan.

EZ knocked on Elena's door and waited. He didn't even know if she was still awake. She had looked exhausted when she left her brother. He wasn't even sure if he should be here right now. The door swung open, revealing Elena's small form. She didn't say anything, she just stepped back, allowing him access to her space.

EZ smirked and entered her apartment, so Elena shut the door behind him. He toed off his boots and shrugged off his kutte. Elena bent down and moved his boots to the rug against the wall and hung his kutte up next her leather vest. EZ felt a little more relaxed watching her slide into hospitality mode. He briefly wondered if it was automatic for her to just take care of people, or if she had to work at it.

Elena moved to the kitchen and pulled out a beer from the fridge, twisted off the top and offered it to EZ. He took the beer and followed her to the living room. She folded herself into the corner of the couch and he took the other.

"You survived." Elena murmured, the shoulder of her sweater falling down, revealing her bare shoulder.

"Mmmhmm." EZ confirmed, taking a long drag of his beer. _Jesus, she looks delicious._ He thought.

"What'd Bishop tell you?" Elena asked, her voice shaking a little.

EZ could tell she was worried about him knowing about Rico. She was probably still embarrassed by the whole thing. There really was no reason for her to be embarrassed, but he imagined that societal pressures had influenced her perception of herself and the situation. Somehow women were blamed and shamed when their men cheated. He never really understood that mentality. "He told me about Rico."

Elena's breath caught, "Fuck." She swore, moving to slide off the sofa.

"Hold on," EZ protested, reaching out to grip her wrist gently, but firmly.

Elena opened her mouth to protest, but EZ released his grip on her wrist and she eased back down on the cushion.

"Wanna talk about it?" EZ offered,taking another long drag of beer.

"What's there to tell, Ezekiel?" Elena spat, her eyes flashing with anger, "My Old Man cheats on me, loses his parole appeal and I try to off myself." She swallowed hard, "That about cover it?"

EZ frowned. "You know?"

Elena's brow furrowed, "Know what?"

"That Rico cheated," EZ explained, "Bishop thinks-"

"That I'm naive as hell." Elena huffed, clicking her tongue. "No soy tan inocente como él piensa." _I'm not as innocent as he thinks._

EZ's brows rose as he set down his now empty beer on the sofa table, "That so?" He smirked, moving towards her.

"Usted de todas las personas sabe lo travieso que puedo ser." _You of all people know how naughty I can be._ Elena murmured, a grin tugged at the corner of her mouth.

EZ grinned at that. "Touché." He reached out and tucked a curl behind her ear, his fingers lingering in the strands.

Elena bit her lip. She knew that letting EZ in close was a risk, and now that he knew about Rico, she wasn't sure if she was ready to take their relationship even deeper. Her eyes closed as his palm smoothed down her exposed shoulder and settled at her elbow.

"How did you know?" He asked, breaking through the moment of physical contact.

ELena smiled sadly, snorting softly, "Little things at first," She shrugged, "He'd come home late or just stay at the clubhouse instead of coming home." She bit her lip, "Force me to suck him off and then push me away, claiming he wasn't interested in anything else with a club whore like me."

"You tell Bishop?" EZ asked, hoping she at least got help.

Elena shook her head, "No," her voice was barely audible.

EZ's breath caught at her confession. Rico sounded like a monster. There was only one reason a woman like her would stay with a man like Rico. "You loved him." EZ prompted.

"Yeah," Elena scoffed, "Pretty fucking pathetic, eh?"

EZ shook his head, "No," He sighed, "He's the pathetic mother fucker."

"Well," Elena sniffed, dashing the back of her hand over her watery eyes, "He's in prison for the rest of his miserable life, so I have nothing to worry about." She barked a laugh.

EZ nodded, there was another question he wanted to ask, "Have you been with anyone since?"

Elena glanced up sharply at his question. She looked away, tears welling up again. "No, no one else." she said softly, her voice breaking a little.

EZ gently gripped her chin between his thumb and forefinger, guiding her eyes back to his. "I haven't either." He confessed, "Prison helped," He shrugged, "But even when I got out, I didn't think it was an option anymore." He took a breath, eyes boring into hers. "I do now."

Elena's breath caught at his confession. That's exactly how she felt. When Rico went inside, she thought that was it, she'd never need to be in another relationship. Then EZ came crashing into her world and turned everything upside down. "I can't believe Bishop," Elena scoffed. "I should've been the one to tell you about Rico."

EZ squinted, "It bother you that I know?" He asked, eyes searching hers.

"Considering you're taking it really well and not running for the hills," Elena shrugged, "I guess not."

"I've fucking killed a cop, Elena." EZ scoffed, "Why would I run from this?"

Elena bit her lip. He was right. They were equally fucked up. "You're right." Elena nodded, "I guess I was just worried you'd realize how broken I was and move on to someone more whole."

EZ pursed his lips, "I'm not going anywhere." His hand smoothed back up her skin and delved into her hair.

"Okay." Elena murmured as EZ leaned forward, cradling the back of her head in his palm.

EZ stared down at Elena, memorizing the look of contentment on her face.

"Take a picture," Elena suggested, "It'll last longer," she teased.

"You have no idea," He murmured, pulling her closer, deeper into his arms.

Elena smirked. "That memory shit for real?" She asked, biting her lip, her hands gripping the fabric of his shirt.

EZ smirked. "Ask me something," He suggested, settling back against the leather.

Elena's grin spread, "Hmmm." She thought. "Oh!" She exclaimed, eyes lighting up. "What was I wearing when we first met?" The memory popped into her head, after thinking for a moment.

EZ frowned, "I didn't even know you were Bishop's sister." His lips twitched, "Angel really enjoyed watching me put my foot in my mouth." He took a quick breath, picturing the moment. "You were wearing a tight, sleeveless, low cut black top, a red mini skirt and those killer black heels you wore to the tribal casino."

"Very good, boy scout," Elena praised, "You totally thought I was one of Vickie's girls." She laughed.

EZ shook his head, "I knew you had to be someone connected to the club by the way everyone acted around you," He smirked, "Especially Bishop."

"Noticed that too, eh?" Elena teased.

"They treat you like royalty." EZ scoffed, his grin spreading.

Elena laughed harder, "And you fucking thought I was their favorite whore?!" Her eyes squeezed shut against a sudden flood of humorous tears.

"I was so confused," EZ shook his head, grinning. "I couldn't figure it out."

Elena peeked up at him through her lashes, wiping her eyes. "What else do you remember?"

"I remember the moment I figured out who you actually were." EZ murmured, licking his lips.

"Yeah?" Elena prompted, now intrigued by this new development.

EZ studied her for a moment then explained, "It was after I cleaned the Templo for the first time. You were in the main bar area, cleaning up some tables. Bishop sat at the bar nursing a beer. He finished and got up from the bar." Elena watched EZ recount the story fascinated, "He reached out for you, drawing you into a side hug and kissed your temple. He murmured something in your ear and you smiled this drop dead gorgeous smile that took my breath away." He dragged a palm down his face,"It suddenly all clicked into place, you were the sister I was warned about."

"How could you tell?" Elena asked, absolutely fascinated by his memory.

EZ chuckled, "Bishop is naturally affectionate, I'm not sure he even realizes it, but." He pursed his lips, "It's different with you, uh." He paused, "It's tender, gentle, but never sexual like I'd seen with other women."

"Yeah," Elena smiled, "That's my brother, the big softie." She scoffed. EZ was right, Bishop was affectionate, it was just subtle. A touch, a glance, small gestures that showed he cared. Suddenly, she yawned, long and deep.

EZ glanced around the room, looking for a clock, "What time is it?" He asked.

"Time for me to go to bed, boy scout." Elena quipped, sliding up and off the leather sofa. She grabbed his empty beer bottle and padded over to the kitchen to deposit it in the bin. EZ lingered between the dining room and living room, not quite heading for the door. "You headed to Pop's or the yard?" Elena asked, wiping down her kitchen counter one last time.

EZ palmed the back of his neck, "Uh, well…" He murmured, "I guess I can head back to the yard."

"You really looking to stay?" Elena asked, glancing around her apartment. It was barely big enough for her, let alone two people. "This place is so tiny."

"Bigger than my trailer," EZ grinned with a shrug.

"Touche." Elena laughed. "Okay," She nodded, biting her lip.

"Okay, I can stay?"EZ teased, moving closer to her.

"Yes," Elena's cheeks grew warm, "Mi casa, su casa."

EZ hummed in approval, "I like the sound of that." He pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her. His hands drifted down her to her hips, as he lowered his head to kiss her mouth.

* * *

 _Dearest Readers,_

 _I'd apologize for the long chapter, but some of you really enjoy that, so, I hope you enjoyed it. I liked slowing things down and having EZ and Elena talk with Bishop. I really admire him as a leader and I could see him reacting this way. I like that he didn't just put Elena in her place, that he sympathized and tried to make it work because he loves her. More to come where that came from, I assure you._

 _As always, its lovely to hear from you. Leave a review if you so desire. Thanks for joining me on this journey._

xoxo

 _Lumora The White_


	7. Season 1 - Episode 7

**Mayans MC - EZ Reyes x OC**

 **Haunted**

 **Season 1 - Episode 7**

* * *

"It happens again, you're done." Bishop warned, laying down the law. "And what comes with that makes this beat down with CHP feel like a day at the spa." EZ nodded. "Get out of here."

Elena swallowed hard, watching EZ shift his weight from right to left. She prepared herself for the sight of her brother's right hook connecting with EZ's jaw again. To her relief, EZ returned to the main bar area unscathed. He shut the templo door and limped over to the bar. She held out a fresh ice pack for the purpling bruise on his right bicep, nodding for him to take it.

EZ gave her a lopsided grin and took the pack, pressing it to his skin with a low hiss.

Elena opened her mouth to ask him about what happened at the precinct, but EZ locked eyes with her, shaking his head slightly. "Luego." _Later._ He murmured, taking her hand in his, pressing a soft kiss on her knuckles before releasing it. He moved towards the door and Elena followed, hoping that once they were out of earshot she'd get some answers.

* * *

They emerged from the clubhouse into the hot sun just as Chucky pulled up with Coco's daughter in the front seat of his pickup truck. "EZ Peazy!" Chucky cried, jogging around to the passenger side.

EZ handed the ice pack to Elena and clomped down the steps. "Oh my God." He breathed, coming to help a battered and bloody Leticia out of the front seat.

"She called me twenty minutes ago." Chucky explained as EZ took Leticia into his arms.

"What happened?" He asked, smoothing her hair away from her bruised cheek.

"Celia." Leticia whispered, not meeting EZ's eyes. Then she looked up, pain filling her eyes. "She almost killed me." EZ pulled her closer, moving them towards the clubhouse steps.

Suddenly the clubhouse door opened and Coco emerged with Gilly at his heels. Coco rushed past where Elena stood rooted to the porch in shock, down the steps towards them, concern etched across his features.

"Your mom." EZ explained. A fire seemed to ignite in Coco's eyes.

"Clean her up." Coco requested. Then he jogged off towards his bike.

Elena's breath caught. She knew what Coco was heading off to do. Celia's number was up.

"Should we go with?" EZ asked Gilly, locking eyes with Elena for a moment.

"Ain't our business." Gilly shook his head once.

Elena found her feet again, coming forward to take Leticia from EZ. "Let's get you cleaned up." She helped the young woman up the steps into the clubhouse, EZ close behind.

* * *

Obispo had just shut the templo door when Elena entered the clubhouse.

"What happened?" He asked, rushing forward. Elena couldn't help but smile. Her brother was usually pretty formidable, except when an injured or upset woman was in front of him.

"Let's get her to a dorm." Elena insisted, letting her brother take Leticia from her. She headed to the linen closet for some fresh towels and sheets.

They got Leticia into the closest dorm and Bishop returned to the main bar area. EZ stripped and remade the bed while Elena took Leticia into the bathroom. She gently washed her wounds, only leaving to pull a fresh change of clothes from the closet. Leticia slowly stopped shaking, her breathing calmed down to a normal rhythm.

"T-thank you." Leticia murmured, gripping Elena's wrist for a moment.

"De nada, baby girl." Elena smirked, "We take care of our own."

Once Leticia was dressed in clean clothes, Elena helped her lay down and get settled. "Rest for a bit." Elena murmured, smoothing her hair away from her face. "I crash here from time to time. Bishop is outside, you're safe here."

EZ smirked, watching Elena fuss over the young woman. He found it dangerously attractive how well she cared for others. He knew he was next. She was going to insist on getting him cleaned and patched up.

Elena caught EZ's eyes across the room and bit her lip. He was definitely staring at her again, probably taking a million pictures with that photographic memory of his. After giving Leticia a reassuring smile, she shooed EZ from the room, pulling the door softly shut behind them.

* * *

"Let's get you cleaned up, boy scout." Elena murmured, leading the way out of the clubhouse.

Bishop sat at the bar, nursing a beer. "¿Jugar a la enfermera hoy, hermana? _Playing nurse today, sister?_ He teased, watching the pair head for the door.

Elena strode over to him. "Si, hermano." _Yes, brother._ She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Ella está descansando, llámame si necesita algo." _She's resting, call me if she needs anything._

Bishop nodded, returning the kiss. "Te quiero, Elena." _I love you,_ He murmured against her temple, pulling her close for a moment.

Elena smiled, feeling her eyes well up. "Te quiero, Obispo." _I love you,_ She murmured back. Bishop released her and picked up his beer, taking a long pull.

EZ watched as brother and sister clung to each other for a moment. He looked away when Elena turned towards him, eyes shining. He was struck by the love in her eyes and it took his breath away. He'd never felt this way, not even with Emily. Their love was good, but the bond forming between him and Elena scared the shit out of him.

Elena caught EZ looking at her and Obispo and felt her cheeks warm. As used to Obispo's affection as she was, she was still a little embarrassed by it, especially in front of someone who was affectionate with her in a different and deeper way. She smiled at her brother before slipping out of his embrace and heading to where EZ lingered by the door.

EZ held the door open for her and she blinked against the setting So Cal sun. 'You can take my car," She suggested, sliding on a pair of sunglasses, "You're probably too sore to ride."

EZ cocked an eyebrow. Elena never let anyone drive her car. Not even Bishop, who gave her the damn thing, was allowed behind the wheel.

Elena caught his look of surprise and smirked, "Here," she handed him the keys and clomped down the clubhouse steps, straight for her coveted ride.

EZ took the keys and swallowed hard. This felt bigger than she probably meant it to. She was just looking out for him. Granted, he'd rode his way back to the yard, but that was a necessary risk and difficult to replicate with his arm throbbing the way it was. He shrugged and followed after her. He took in the beautiful car and smoothed his hand along the quarter panel to the door handle. He slid inside and his heart stopped. There in the middle of the pristine red and black interior was an eight speed gear shift. He swallowed hard. It had been almost a decade since he'd driven a manual car. He definitely didn't expect Elena to have a manual transmission. His respect for her skyrocketed. "Uh, actually my arm is bothering me pretty bad, uh," he palmed the back of his neck. "You mind driving?"

Elena watched EZ try not to panic when he slid into the driver's seat and hid her smile of amusement by pursing her lips. All of the guys Harley's were manual, but driving a car was a little different. Especially when your arm had been beat to shit and it was your somewhat girlfriend's ride which she never let anyone drive. "No problem." She replied, sliding out of her seat and switching him places. This was going to be fun.

Obispo had tried to buy her a Challenger with an automatic transmission, but she'd refused. She'd learned how to drive a stick at age fifteen because she knew most motorcycles were manual. If she couldn't ride a motorcycle, she'd at least know how to handle one. Driving manual also meant she understood cars and bikes more and gave her a little boost in the respect department among the guys.

Once EZ settled in the passenger seat, Elena brought her beloved car to life. The engine purred as she backed out and eased into first gear to roll out of the yard onto the main road. Instead of going through town, she wanted to show off a bit. She hung a right instead of the usual left and she could feel EZ's questioning eyes on her.

"Solo un pequeño desvío." _Just a little detour,_ Elena murmured, easing her way onto the highway.

EZ smirked. He knew she was taking the highway to show off a little. He was actually curious to see what the car could do, so he didn't mind one bit.

Elena glanced over at EZ as she worked her way up through the gears, the car gaining speed with each shift. He had a look of pure joy on his face. Her plan to get his mind off whatever had happened at the precinct was working.

She wove in and out of traffic to get clear of the pack of cars so she could really open it up. Once she was clear of the last car, she dropped the hammer. Sbe brought the car up to just above 120 mph, letting loose a little whoop of joy. Shift change was happening at CHP so they were in the clear for the moment.

EZ didn't know how to handle himself at this moment. He never expected this from Elena. On one hand, it made sense, she was the sister of an outlaw biker, so deviant shit came naturally. On the other, she was as straight laced as they came, always thinking logically and clearly to prevent problems before they could happen. Her behavior at this moment shattered all those expectations and just made her that much more appealing to him. So much had changed in his life, it seemed he wasn't interested in straight laced women like Emily Thomas anymore. He apparently was interested in drag racing, rebellious, ride or die ones like Elena Losa.

Elena slowed down back to normal highway speed, glancing over at EZ again. "Only really open her up during shift change," She pointed out what time it was by nodding to the clock on the dash.

Ah. There was the calculating, semi-straight laced woman he'd fallen in deep with.

Elena piloted her way off the highway and through the side streets to her flat above the bakery. She brought the car to a stop in front of the garage and hopped out to open the door. Once it was pushed up overhead, she hopped back in and parked.

EZ slid out of the passenger seat and hissed. His arm was really bad. He needed to get some more ice on it ASAP. The CHP really did work him over. As much as he hated it, it actually had worked in his favor. Without the beating, he would've been unable to explain his being let go convincingly to the club.

"Let's get you cleaned up, guapo." _handsome._ Elena murmured, after bringing the door back down to close the garage. She wrapped an arm around his waist for support and guided him up the steps to her apartment.

* * *

After a shower, EZ emerged from the bathroom feeling much more human. Elena sat on the couch, gauze and antiseptic at the ready. He crossed the tiny space and settled next to her.

"Feel better?" Elena asked, surveying his injuries. She needed to clean a few cuts on his face and get him some ice for his arm.

EZ nodded, watching her get things ready. She applied some antiseptic to a clean cloth.

"They have a BOLO out on you because of Galindo getting picked up at Calexico East?" Elena asked quietly, pressing the cloth to a cut on his cheekbone.

EZ let loose a low hiss through his teeth, "Yeah." He scoffed. Elena continued to clean him up and He wondered how in the world Elena put all this shit together so it made sense. When he got the call from Jimenez he wasn't sure what to do until the cops were behind them. Even then, he wasn't sure it would work. She always seemed to be able to navigate her way through this shit better than he could alone.

Elena slid up off the couch to get EZ some ice. "¿Puedo conseguirte algo más que hielo?" _Can I get you anything besides more ice?_ Elena asked, pulling out a gel ice pack from her freezer.

EZ settled back against the worn leather. "Un vaso de agua sería perfecto." _A glass of water would be perfect._ He answered, watching the clouds roll by over the setting sun.

Elena filled a glass with water and returned to the living room with the gel pack wrapped in a towel. She handed the glass of water to EZ so he could drink and gently pressed the ice to the deep bruise on his arm.

EZ watched her through hooded eyes. Sleep was slowly coming for him, but he didn't want to succumb to its sweet song just yet. He sent the now empty glass down on the sofa table. "How do you do it?" He asked quietly, gently covering her hand with his own.

Elena bit her lip and shrugged, and removed her hand from the ice pack. "Things in this life go from good to shit like my car goes zero to sixty."

EZ scoffed, giving her a small smile. "¿Por eso manejas palo?" _That's why you drive a stick?_ He asked, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Elena barked a laugh, "Conduzco manual para poder seguir el ritmo de tipos como tú." _I drive manual to keep up with guys like you._

"Mmmm." EZ grunted, shifting the icepack a little.

Elena sighed and sat back against the leather. "Knowing who you are, with all the fucked up shit we face, that's half the battle." She shrugged. "The other is keeping your head up."

EZ nodded, suddenly feeling a whole lot better. He was slowly discovering who he was after being incarcerated for almost a decade. He'd become like an animal, always focusing on surviving to the next battle. Being the club prospect, life was still a little like that. Being with Elena gave him a chance to discover who he was again.

"You want dinner?" She asked, sliding up off the couch and padding into the kitchen.

"Sure." EZ answered, following after her. He used to help his mom cook and really enjoyed it.

Elena smiled, "Fajitas?" She showed him a piece of flank steak Pop had given her. "Pays to work for the only carnicera in town." She winked.

"What can I do?" EZ went over to the sink to wash his hands while Elena dug out the peppers and onions from the fridge.

Elena pursed her lips. "You want to help me, boy scout?" She squinted, "No, ' _make me dinner, perra'_." _bitch,_ She imitated the typical gruff biker response.

EZ shook his head, palming the back of his neck. "You want me to slice the steak?" He offered, searching a cupboard for a cutting board.

"Sure," Elena smiled, handing him a cutting board and knife. She set the package of steak on the board. "Nice and thin, por favor." _Please._

"Lo tienes," _You got it._ EZ nodded, picking up the knife.

Elena worked to slice the pepper and onions and got them into a piping hot skillet to saute. She added EZ's expertly sliced steak and some seasoning and let everything cook down together.

EZ found the corn tortillas she had set out on the counter and warmed them in the microwave for a few seconds. Elena removed the skillet from the heat and set it on a hot pad on the countertop. She assembled a few fajitas and divided them on two plates. She had started a sink of dishwater to do the dishes while they worked. EZ took the skillet from her and washed it before joining her on the couch in front of the TV.

Elena carried their two plates to the living room with two beers between her fingers. She settled on the couch and flipped on the television. EZ settled next to her and picked up his beer first, twisting it open and taking a long drag. The Dodgers game was in full swing and as he picked up a fajita, he glanced over at Elena. She was looking over at him, with a look of bewilderment on face.

"¿Qué?" _What?_ He asked around a bit of fajita. He swallowed, watching her fidget.

Elena's lips twitched, "N-nothing." She stammered, picking up her own plate. She was having trouble with the feeling she was having, that she was imagining having EZ in her space, sharing a meal like they'd been together for ages.

EZ squinted at her, "Esa mirada no era nada." _That look wasn't nothing._ He reached out for her, fingers tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "You can tell me, Elena." He murmured.

Elena covered his hand with her own. "Sometimes I have a hard time believing you're really here with me."

EZ smirked, "Well, believe it." He took another bite. "Esto es muy delicioso." _This is very delicious._ He swallowed and took a swig of beer. "Me alimentas así, no tendré ninguna razón para ir a otro lado." _You feed me like this, I'll have no reason to go anywhere else._

Elena ate her knuckles for a moment. It was good to hear he was happy. She wanted that more than anything. "Me alegra que estés feliz." _I'm glad you're happy._ She murmured before picking her plate and polishing off her food.

EZ got up and took care of their empty plates and bottles. "You want another one?" He asked, perusing her fridge for more beer.

"No, gracias." She waved him off. He shrugged and grabbed himself a beer before shutting the fridge. He settled back on the couch and stretched his arm out along the back. Elena cuddled into his side, resting her head on his chest.

The game progressed and Elena slowly fell asleep. He found it incredibly satisfying that she was comfortable enough with him to fall asleep like that. Yeah, they'd had sex and fallen asleep together afterwards, but this felt different. The light faded from the sky and the hour grew late. Instead of disturbing her slumber, he switched off the TV and carried her to the bedroom. He pulled back the covers and laid her out in its softness.

After a quick trip around the apartment to tidy up and make sure the door was bolted, he joined her in the bed. She hadn't asked him to stay, but as she rolled into him and threw her leg over his, he guessed he'd made the right choice.

* * *

 _Dearest Readers,_

 _I'm slowly working my way through Episodes 8 and 9. I've had episode 10 written before I even wrote the first episodes!_

 _I'm extremely excited about writing Season 2. I'm forcing myself to finish Season 1 before I start that._

 _Until next time,_

 _xoxo_

 _Lumora The White_


	8. Season 1 - Episode 8

**Mayans MC - EZ Reyes x OC**

 **Haunted**

 **Season 1 - Episode 8**

* * *

"She lied!" Elena exclaimed, her anger boiling over. Leticia just confessed that Celia didn't hurt her, she had done the injuries to herself. "Yo soy tal coño." _I am such a pussy."_

"Don't say that, babe." EZ murmured, putting his hands on her shoulders, trying to get her to calm down.

"Babe?" Letty scoffed. "Oh, c'mon!" She shook her head, "You two are together?" She exclaimed, motioning between the two adults.

"Shut up, Leticia." Elena ordered, "Our relationship status doesn't trump the fact that you fucking lied to us!"

EZ put himself between the two women and turned to face Leticia. "Go back inside the trailer." He motioned to the door. "Please." Leticia made a face but complied. EZ turned around to face his girlfriend.

"Elena." He began, "I have her mother's address and I'll-"

Elena stepped forward and kissed EZ hard, wrapping her arms around his neck for effect. EZ responded, knowing full well that Elena was just marking her territory for the younger woman.

EZ reached back and took her hands in his, untangling himself gently from her grasp. "Alright, now that you've shown Leticia who's boss," He chuckled, "I'll go check on them, ok?"

Elena nodded, not sure what had just overcome her. Sure, Leticia was beautiful, but she was definitely too young for EZ and she was Coco's daughter to boot. She strode forward to the trailer and wrenched the door open. Leticia lay on the bench seat, hugging her knees.

"I'm sorry." Letty murmured, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks.

Suddenly Elena's cell phone rang, she gave Letty a dark look before moving to exit the trailer. "Stay here." She ordered, then exited the trailer, the door falling shut behind her.

"So, how are things with the Prospect?" Stevie Vale asked, her voice coming through Elena's cell phone. Hap and her had taken a rest from a hot ride to grab some gas and a bottle of water.

"Muy Caliente." _Very hot,_ Elena snickered, amused with her own humor. "Bishop even is turning a blind eye to our relationship."

"Whoa, that's big." Stevie murmured, watching Hap inside the convenience store. He was grabbing some smokes and a couple of waters.

"Yeah," Elena agreed. "He's choosing to support me instead of dismiss me for once. I think he's realizing he can't keep me locked in an ivory tower forever, you know?"

"Yeah." Stevie agreed. "It sometimes takes time for those who love us to accept our choice in partners." She definitely knew that from experience. It took her mother a few years to really accept Happy as her life partner.

"'Ispo is not approving of it, so much as tolerating it as long as it doesn't bleed all over the club." She took a quick breath, "In other news, EZ has been at my apartment almost every night this week."

"Really?" Stevie grinned, "Tell me," She took a quick breath, "Does he return the favor when you go down on him?"

"Stevie!" Elena gasped at the female biker's forwardness, feeling a hot blush creep up her neck. "He hasn't really let me do that for him, yet." She sighed, "He says he always wants to cum with me, not on my face." She murmured, glancing back at the trailer, hoping Leticia couldn't hear her.

Stevie's grin deepened, "Oh boy," She chuckled. "You got him pussy whipped already?"

Elena chuckled back, "I guess so," She took a quick breath, "But to answer your question," She bit her lip. "His tongue is magnificent."

"Oooo, wee!" Stevie squealed a little like a schoolgirl, "Biker's do love pussy." Happy returned to where they'd parked their bikes, his brow lifted in curiosity.

"Don't I know it," Elena sighed, blowing a few wisps of hair out of her face. "Listen, I'm up against it over here, have to take care of some shit." She glanced sharply at Letty, "Ride safe, yeah?"

"You too, E." Stevie nodded, then disconnected the call.

"Elena?" Happy guessed. Stevie had filled him in about the Mayan's latest Prospect and his salacious relationship with the President's sister.

"Yeah." Stevie smiled, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"Everything ok?" He asked, scanning her eyes quickly, not wanting anything to distract their ride into Vegas.

"She's doing good." Stevie confirmed, knowing Hap was all business at the moment and was slightly annoyed she'd made the phone call.

Hap nodded. "You know why we prefer to take our women and not have them suck us off?" He asked, straddling his bike.

"Let me guess," Stevie smirked, "Too much like a croweater?"

"Exactly." Hap nodded. "Men need to own their pussy." He stated, buckling his helmet.

"Jesus Christ," Stevie swore, swatting his shoulder. "You sound just like Gemma Teller."

"I'll take that as a fucking complement." Hap scoffed, bringing his bike to life. "Let's ride."

Stevie followed suit, and they rode off down the highway towards Vegas.

* * *

Elena pocketed her phone and tried to avoid making eye contact with the younger woman when she re-entered the trailer.

"Who was that?" Letty asked, sitting up, "Another one of your boyfriends?" She scoffed, wiping away her tears.

"You think just because I'm Bishop's sister that I'm a spoiled rotten brat, eh?" Elena spat, eyes dancing with fire, "I've got news for you kid," She leaned close and whispered, "Look in the mirror." She sneered, "You're the spoiled rotten brat in this situation."

Letty just rolled her eyes. "So," she took a quick breath, "Who was it?"

Elena shook her head, "You just don't quit do you?" Letty just shrugged. Elena sighed and sat down on the bench opposite of her. "Stevie," she explained, looking out the window then leveling her gaze with the younger woman. "She's a member of the Sons of Anarchy MC."

Letty's eyes widened. "You know the Angel of Death?"

Elena smiled, "Yeah." She pulled out her vape pen. "Saved my life a few years back."

"Huh." Letty smirked. "Was that why you were talking about EZ's tongue being magnificent?"

If looks could kill, Letty would've fallen over dead. "If you ever breathe a single word of that PRIVATE conversation, I swear to Madre Maria, you'll regret it." Elena growled, settling back to have her smoke.

Letty crossed her arms. "Sorry." She pursed her lips. "Yeah, EZ's attractive, but he's not my type." She shrugged. "I'm glad you're happy."

Elena studied the younger woman for a moment. She'd been completely blindsided by Letty's level headedness. "Who said I was happy?" She scoffed, releasing some smoke.

Letty smirked. "Women who get extremely protective of their men, are usually pretty happy in the relationship."

"Ah." Elena blinked. "I gotta hand it to you, Letty." She snorted softly, "I didn't expect you to make so much sense," She took a quick breath, "This early in the morning." She qualified, giving the woman a soft smile.

Letty smiled back. As much as she did find EZ attractive, she knew that being friends with Elena would be the better end of that deal. Elena was fucking MC royalty, and an incredibly good person on top of that. All her dad did was rave about how Elena did so much for the club and how she could learn a lot from the woman. "Friends?" She extended her hand across the tattered table cloth.

Elena tucked her vape pen away and accepted Letty's hand. "Friends." She confirmed as her cell phone dinged with a notification. EZ was texting her.

 **Celia's dead**

Elena blinked at her screen, trying to hide her panic from the younger woman.

 _I'll keep Letty here while you guys clean up_

 **Good plan**

 _You ok? Probably reliving some shit right now, eh?_

 **Yeah, something like that. I'm good.**

 _Don't listen to Coco - he's definitely loco … lol_

 **Too late. We're sharing a blunt.**

 _Just remember I tried to save you, boy scout_

 **Touche**

"Was that EZ?" Letty asked, watching Elena warily as the older woman got up from the table.

"Yeah, he's with Coco." She confirmed. "Why don't you help me rustle up some grub for the guys in the kitchen?"

"Okay." Letty murmured, following Elena out of the trailer and to the clubhouse.

* * *

Elena worried her lower lip with her top teeth, trying to figure out what they could talk about to keep Letty's mind off of her grandmother. "Coco ever tell you about my old man, Wheels?"

Letty's eyes lit up with interest. "No, he mentioned that your old man was in prison for life, but that was it."

"Ok then," Elena handed Letty a dish towel. "Let's get these dishes cleaned up and I'll tell you a story."

* * *

"Hola," Elena answered her phone breathlessly. She had just returned to her flat from a run. She's spent the afternoon with Letty keeping her distracted until Coco returned to the clubhouse.

"Angel knows." EZ panted into the phone. He didn't know who else to call. He didn't want to call his Pop. That was too embarrassing. He winced, "Can you come pick me up?"

"Where are you?" Elena asked, sliding inside her challenger.

EZ glanced around. "A couple blocks south of the station."

"Police station?" Elena questioned, buckling her seatbelt.

"Yeah," EZ sighed, wincing against the wind. Great, now even a gust of wind hurt.

Elena did a quick calculation in her head, "Be there in 5." She disconnected the call and tossed her phone on the seat next to her.

* * *

True to her word, Elena arrived in five minutes, pulling to a dusty stop on the side of the road where EZ had parked himself. Elena jumped out of her car and rushed over to him as he tried to get upright.

"Oh Dios mío," _Oh my God._ Elena breathed, helping him limp around her car to the passenger side. She opened the door and pulled a towel from the back to lay on the seat, protecting it from the dust, dirt and blood.

EZ grunted as he tried in vain to relax into the seat. Angel had really fucked him over.

"Voy a matarlo." _I am going to kill him._ Elena growled through clenched teeth. She glanced over at EZ, stepping a little harder on the gas pedal. She made a right, turning into the hospital parking lot.

"No," EZ shook his head, his hand covering hers on the steering wheel. "No hospital." He swallowed with the effort of speaking.

Elena's lips twitched. Typical bad ass biker. "Ok, boy scout." She sighed, "Where do you suggest I take you then?" She threw the car in park, turning to face him. "You've got a couple of contusions and probably a few broken ribs." She took a quick breath, a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth, "Angel no tira golpes." _Angel doesn't pull punches_.

She at least had that part right, EZ wasn't sure if he had any broken bones though. "Nothing feels broken." He let his head fall back into the seat. "If we go to the clubhouse, I'll have to explain why Angel and I had a fight."

"Fuck." Elena swore. EZ was right. "I guess you'll just have to squeeze yourself into my flat for yet another shower." She shrugged and slammed her car into gear, peeling out of the lot.

* * *

A half an hour later, EZ stood under the spray of Elena's shower. What was he going to do? He couldn't go to the clubhouse, what if Angel had ratted him out? Not likely, but it was a possibility. Maybe he'd have Elena go and scope the place out, figure out what Angel was doing and thinking. As much as he didn't want the secret between them, he wasn't so sure about having Angel know everything.

Elena knocked softly on her bathroom door. "EZ," she called. "You need help?" She asked, squeaking the door open a crack, not wanting to invade his privacy, but still wanting to make sure he was still breathing.

"All good, babe." He called back above the sound of the shower. He'd only called her 'baby' once. If looks could kill, he would've been DOA. He'd switched to calling her 'babe' and all was forgiven.

"Ok," Elena answered, "I'm warming some enchiladas."

EZ's stomach gave a growl at the mention of food. This woman was definitely a godsend. "Me estropeas," _You spoil me,_ He snorted softly, "¿Más de tu deliciosa cocina?" _More of your delicious cooking?_ He asked, shutting off the water.

Elena's cheeks reddened as EZ pulled back the curtain and stepped out onto the mat on the floor, completely nude. She handed him a towel. "Solo asegurándome de que te quedes." _Just making sure you stick around,_ Elena quipped.

EZ winced as a chuckle rumbled in his chest, maybe he did have a couple of cracked ribs. Elena noticed immediately, and stepped forward to help him. She gently dried off his chest and slid lower before EZ could protest. It wasn't sexual, but it was surely intimate. He knew Elena was good at caring for people, but it was another thing to be on the receiving end of her attention. She made quick, gentle work of getting his body dried and dressed. Then she helped him maneuver over to the sofa and prop his feet up.

"Gracias," He murmured, cupping her cheek as she straightened, stopping her from standing all the way up. He moved closer and she met him halfway so he could kiss her softly.

"De nada," Elena answered when he released her mouth and cheek. She licked her newly plump lips and spun on her heel to return to the kitchen to take the enchiladas out of the oven. She hummed while she plated up the food, and called to EZ, "Puedes encender el televisor si quieres." _You can turn on the TV if you want._

EZ felt around for the remote. The hour was late, so he knew Elena's favorite show, Ghost Adventures would probably be on the Travel Channel. He switched on the TV and flipped over to the desired channel. Zak Bagans' baritone washed over him, making him smirk. This guy sure had a flair for the dramatic.

Elena returned to the living room, carrying two plates and two beers. She smiled as she handed EZ a plate. "Ghost Adventures?" She asked, settling in next to him. "I'm sure there's a replay of a Dodgers game somewhere."

EZ shrugged. "It's your favorite."

Elena tried to contain her stupid grin. Not many men would forgo their sports to indulge their woman. "Gracias." She murmured and kissed his cheek.

They ate together and watched an episode, Elena creeping closer and closer to EZ as the action got more intense. At one point she squealed and pressed her face into his chest. "Why do you like this stuff if it scares you so much?" EZ asked, amused by her reaction to the show.

Elena shrugged. "Zak is hot." She giggled a little, peering through her lashes to see his reaction.

"If you're into jacked, pasty white dudes." EZ shrugged, trying to play hurt.

Elena laughed, "Oh the man I'm into…" She took EZ's empty plate and placed it on hers and set them on the side table. "He's definitely jacked," She playfully gripped his large bicep, "But he's a gorgeous shade of bronze." She murmured, kissing his jaw.

EZ's lips twitched as he turned towards her. "Sounds like a lucky man."

"Oh," Elena snorted softly, "I'm sure of it." She bit her lip as EZ came closer, brushing his nose with hers.

EZ kissed Elena softly, increasing the pressure of the kiss the longer it went. As much as he needed to talk about what happened with Angel, Elena already knew. He and Angel didn't see eye to eye about the deal he had with the DEA, hell, EZ didn't really see eye to eye with himself on that one. Now with the deal shifting and Angel caught in the crossfire, he just needed to let go for a moment.

EZ continued to kiss Elena, bringing her closer so that she straddled his lap. This was his favorite position to have her in. This way he could kiss, touch, and do whatever he wanted. She was literally at his mercy.

"Tus costillas," _Your ribs,_ Elena murmured as his lips left hers to kiss down her throat.

"Ellos estan bien." _They're fine._ EZ murmured against her skin, "Te necesito hermosa." _I need you, beautiful._

Tears pricked Elena's eyes at EZ's confession. It was good to be needed by a man again. This time, she felt she'd gotten it right too. EZ would never be unfaithful or lay a hand on her in anger. She also knew that reason alone was why Bishop even allowed her relationship to continue. EZ was a good man. "Entonces tómame, guapo." _Then take me, handsome._ She murmured back as his lips found hers again.

* * *

 _Dearest Readers,_

 _We're in the home stretch! With all that is going on the world, I'm extremely grateful to still have a job (part time for now) and the ability to escape into worlds like this one. I am aiming to have Season 1 finished this week. I've only got Episode 9 to go and a final editing session on Episode 10._

 _Thank you for reading and as always, its lovely to hear from you!_

 _xoxo_

 _Lumora The White_


	9. Season 1 - Episode 9

**Mayans MC - EZ Reyes x OC**

 **Haunted**

 **Season 1 - Episode 9**

* * *

"Wow." Elena murmured around a pastry. They'd just finished showering together and were getting ready to make an appearance at the clubhouse.

"Yeah," EZ scoffed, explaining how his deal with DEA had been blown to smithereens. "So now we're at the mercy of Potter and his crazy ass."

"I guess he's into harassing MC's." Elena offered, "Stevie told me He went after SAMCRO a few years back." She put her empty plate in the sink, "Said it got real ugly, a member turned rat, members and family were killed." She took a quick breath, "Ultimately got Jax's wife killed."

"Jesus." EZ swore. He looked around the apartment for a moment. "Thank you."

Elena's brow furrowed, "For what?" She asked, following his eyes.

"For welcoming me into your home, El." EZ murmured, palming the back of his neck.

"El?" Elena scoffed, trying to hide her smirk of approval. Stevie called her "E" and she didn't mind that, "El" wasn't much different, but no one had tried that nickname with her before.

"What?" EZ silly smiled, "You don't like it?"

Elena bit her lip. "I like it." She nodded, taking his plate and placing it in the sink. "And your welcome," She sighed, coming over to him. "What are friends for, eh?"

"Friends?" EZ scoffed, "Is that what we are?" He asked, studying her reaction.

Elena laughed quietly, she wasn't ready to define their relationship. They were having fun, getting to know each other. "Friends that fuck, at least." She gripped his kutte and pressed up on her toes to kiss him softly. "C'mon, don't you have a gasket on a Road King to change?"

"Mmmhmmm." He confirmed, following her out of the flat. He knew sooner or later that they'd have to define what was going on between them. For once in his lately miserable life, there was something in it that he didn't feel the need to chase.

* * *

EZ disappeared into the scrap yard when they arrived, and Elena went straight to the clubhouse to get things done before the next gathering. She always wanted to have the clubhouse in tip top shape in case they hosted traveling MC's or heaven forbid, Galindo himself stopped by. She stopped trying to plan for gatherings many years ago. She just made sure they were always ready at a moment's notice.

After a few hours of cleaning, Elena found herself at Bishop's dorm room door. She wanted to check with him and make sure that if he needed anything, she put it on her store list for the girls to get while they were out. To her surprise, Bishop was on his way out of the clubhouse.

"I need you to come with us to the Casino, hermana." Bishop murmured, putting his arm around Elena's shoulders. "Your presence has been requested by Mr. _and_ Mrs. Galindo."

"What for?" Elena asked, brow furrowing.

"Representation apparently." Bishop explained with a shrug, "Something about women empowerment." He smirked, sharing an amused look with Hank.

"You're pulling my leg, hermano." Elena shook her head, not quite believing him.

"Grab your helmet," Bishop instructed as they entered the main bar room of the clubhouse, releasing his arm around her shoulders. "You can ride with the Prospect."

"You feeling okay, 'ispo?" Elena scoffed, playfully feeling his forehead.

Bishop took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles. To be honest, he was wary of bringing her to a meet with Galindo. He didn't want her involved in club business any more than usual, but when Galindo said 'jump' you definitely didn't ask how high. "Just want you to enjoy yourself," He explained releasing, her hand. He knew how much she loved to ride, plus he figured it would give her a chance to calm down and have it together for the meeting.

"Gracias." Elena smiled, catching eyes with Angel. He gave her a stricken look. Apparently he still hadn't found Adelita. She bit her lip and flicked her eyes away, careful to not let any emotion cross her face.

"Meeting with Galindo is a go." Bishop announced the assembled crew.

"When?" Angel asked around the mouth of his beer bottle. Shaking his head slightly, confirming to Elena that the rebel camp had been empty.

"Now." Hank answered him.

Angel and the rest of the crew jumped up and followed their leaders outside.

* * *

"Looks like I'm riding with you, boy scout." Elena told EZ as he wiped his hand on an already dirty rag.

"To the Casino?" EZ asked, looking around the crew getting ready to roll out. Bishop caught eyes with him over the bikes and the President nodded. EZ frowned good naturedly, and nodded back. "You have a helmet?" He asked, squinting down at her. A trip that long, they both should be wearing a helmet.

"Si," Elena grinned, sliding said piece of equipment on. "Mr. _and_ Mrs. Galindo requested my presence."

Emily. Her face flashed in his mind. What was she getting at now? Emily had always been ambitious. It seemed being Miguel Galino's wife allowed her to use that ambition to even a greater capacity than in her previous life. EZ settled on his bike after sliding on his own helmet. He brought the bike to life as Elena wrapped her arms around his waist and got settled herself. He turned his face to press his lips to her ear. "You good?" He asked as the bikers began to peel out of the lot.

Elena chuckled. "All good" She smiled. "Let's ride." This was going to be fun.

* * *

Tribal council was waiting for them upon arrival. Elena tried to hang back, but Bishop came and got her and brought her into the building with him, tucking her hand in his arm. Galindo and his associates had already arrived, it somewhat felt like they were walking into a trap.

EZ felt the knot of anticipation in his stomach pull tighter as he watched Bishop lead Elena away, he knew that Elena had a place here, but he was just not sure the club would welcome her the way they should. He stashed both of their helmets on his bike handles and followed the crew inside.

"Just keep quiet," Bishop murmured. "Let us do the talking, unless you're asked to speak." He instructed. Elena bit her tongue. Of course she knew how to behave in a MC meeting. She hadn't attended many, but she wasn't a fucking prospect. "Speak your mind, hermana. You've got a solid head about you." He praised, which was rare and felt huge as they entered the conference room.

Emily Galindo smiled warmly at Elena, coming over to greet the newly arrived crew. "Elena." She smiled, "So good of you to join us." She leaned in and gently embraced Elena, kissing both of her cheeks. "Please," She motioned for Elena to sit in an armchair beside where Bishop sat on a small sofa with Alvarez.

"Elena, te ves hermosa, como siempre." _You look beautiful, as always._ Miguel greeted her as well. "I trust that you are well." He smiled, scooting over a bit so his wife could sit down.

EZ's jaw clenched. He didn't like other men pointing out how absolutely gorgeous his woman was. Is that what she was? His woman? He shook his head to clear the noise a little. He was definitely going to have to corner her after this meeting before they rode back to Santo Padre.

"Si, Miguel." Elena smiled back. "Gracias por invitarme." _Thank you for inviting me._

"De Nada." Miguel waved her off. "I've got a special announcement and wanted to include you." His smile deepened. "Verás por qué en un momento." _You'll see why in a moment._

"Prospect." Bishop spoke above the noise. "Bikes." EZ moved to leave the room, off to do his duty for the club. Elena shifted uncomfortably in her chair. She couldn't wait for him to be a full patch.

"I'm ok if Ezekiel stays," Miguel offered, "It might be useful to have someone remember the details of what we say." He smirked.

Bishop looked from Miguel to EZ and signaled that he could stay. Elena sighed with relief. She was glad they were including EZ, as weird as it might be since he did have history with Mrs. Galindo.

Then something strange happened. Devante tried to sit next to Miguel on the sofa, but he insisted the older man sit across from him. Elena immediately recognized the tension and shared a look with EZ. He saw it too. She watched with curiosity as the older gentleman practically fumed with indignation.

Miguel recounted what happened two nights ago and how the DEA raided his home and took them all into custody. He then divulged that the Feds had pushed him into a similar deal his father had made a decade ago. Devante protested, almost coming out of his chair. Oh yeah, there was definitely something going on in the Galindo camp.

Miguel signaled to his head of security, Nestor, who moved to open a back door. He then explained that while being detained at the Calexico East, he was offered a deal by someone else. Elena's first thought was that Adelita had gotten to him. That was why Devante seemed so upset.

As confirmation to her suspicions, Adelita appeared through the doorway that Nestor had gone through.

"This is Luisa." Miguel explained, "You know her as Adelita-"

"What the fuck is this?" Bishop scoffed, standing up. Marcus was also on his feet along with Hank and Devante.

Miguel smiled warmly. "Please, Gentlemen." He sighed, "I'll explain everything." He assured them, sharing a mischievous look with Elena. Elena shook her head slightly. He seemed to be quite enjoying this little reveal. Rightly so, this was a big fat middle finger to the Feds if she knew how Miguel worked.

The men remained standing until Luisa sat down next to Miguel. Again, Devante came forward and tried to get Miguel to see reason. Instead, Miguel dismissed him and sat down next to Luisa. Elena shared a look with Bishop this time. He nodded to her. He definitely could sense the tension too.

"Los Olvidados wants only one thing," Luisa spoke calmly, "To heal it's people." She paused, "There's only one way to cut through layers of greed, bureaucracy and ignorance that have kept us broken for decades." She glanced at Miguel, "We need the edge of the most dangerous blade."

Miguel gave her a nod. "My organization is no longer at odds with Los Olvidados." He explained how their partnership would help thwart the government and their efforts to control the cartel and by proxy the MC. "And for the Mayans Motorcycle Club." He looked from Bishop to Alvarez. "It takes you from the loading dock," then he looked at Elena. "The boardroom." He took a quick breath, "You become our trustee, to keep all parties honest." Bishop nodded. "Now my wife has put together some broad strokes as to what this all might look like." Emily got up and handed out some paper to each leader. She even handed a packet to Elena.

Elena could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she took the packet. She had no idea that Miguel regarded her in this way. She did see now that having a woman represented from the MC would even the playing field, with the other two women now at the table. She had no idea that Emily had gotten so involved in the Galindo organization.

* * *

After the meeting, Angel cornered Elena. "You have your tattoo gun?" He asked, glancing around the room, nodding to Coco and Gilly who were on their way out.

"Yeah," Elena answered, patting the bag on her hip, "Why?"

"Can you do some warrior tattoos for Coco, Gilly and me?" He asked, nodding to Gilly and Coco who were leaving the meeting room. "Might even include the Prospect." He waggled his eyebrows teasingly. "Just don't tell him, it's a surprise."

"Okay." Elena chuckled. Oh, it would be a surprise alright. He didn't know that she could tattoo. "Let me say goodbye to Miguel and I'll meet you guys."

Angel nodded, "I'll text you the room number."

* * *

Miguel took Elena and Bishop aside. "I know you have your reservations about including Elena." He spoke boldly to the President. "I value her perspective." He placed a hand on Elena's shoulder. "I know it goes against Mayan tradition, but what we are doing together is untraditional by nature already."

"It's good." Bishop acknowledged, causing Elena's breath to catch. She hadn't expected that. "It will keep us even more honest." he snorted softly. "Can't keep anything from my hermana." He smirked, wrapping his arm around Elena's shoulder's.

Elena smiled, trying to hold back tears. She was so overwhelmed by the welcome. "Gracias, hermano." She murmured. "I'll help EZ clean up, you go enjoy yourselves." She stepped back, slipping out of Obispo's embrace and picked up a stack of paper that still needed to be shredded.

"We'll have to officially take this to our table, but." Bishop paused, extending his hand to the Cartel boss, "We're in."

Miguel smiled and shook Bishop's hand. "Have you ever thought about patching her in?" Miguel asked the shorter man while Elena helped the prospect. "She'd be loyal as hell and might boost morale."

Bishop scoffed. "She's practically a member already, just doesn't have the patch or the bike."

"Or a seat at the table." Miguel mused, locking eyes with the President. "Just something to think about." He smirked, clapping Bishop on the shoulder. "See you soon."

Elena watched as Miguel and Emily left the room. Bishop and Hank followed after them, ready to let loose and relax at the Casino for a bit. She glanced around the room. Everything had been picked up, the only thing left to do was to shred the paper.

"All good, boy scout?" Elena asked. "I've got an errand to run." She'd just received a text from Angel for what room number he had rented for the night.

EZ looked up from the shredder. "Yeah, thanks for your help." Elena came closer to him, leaning in for a kiss. He responded by cupping her cheek and deepening the kiss for a moment.

The door opened to reveal Emily Galindo. She seemed to be looking for something. Elena was sure that finding EZ kissing another woman was definitely not it. EZ pulled back and gave Elena a smile before picking up some paper to keep shredding. Emily entered the room and the security man behind her held the door for Elena as she exited. Elena trusted EZ with Emily. They may have history, but she was building a bright future with him, that definitely counted for something.

* * *

Elena squared her shoulders and took a deep breath. This was quite possibly her last night with EZ Reyes. Angel found out about EZ's deal with the DEA. He'd set an ultimatum that the younger brother turn in his kutte and leave Santo Padre once he was free of Potter's clutches. Angel told her about the ultimatum while she set up her gun. Coco and Gilly were busy leaving EZ a message.

" _You really think he'll just go?" Elena asked softly._

" _He has to." Angel shrugged. "I'm sorry." He sighed, "I know you've really grown to like the fucker."_

That was an understatement if she'd ever heard one. Now, she sat on the ottoman of the suite Angel had rented, placing a stencil on Coco's upper back. She did all the club's ink, except of course her own. Learning to tattoo was another way for her to heal after Rico went away for life. She'd drawn her whole life, but Happy helped her translate that skill from paper to skin.

Elena dipped her tattoo needle in a pot of red ink and flipped the switch. Coco chose a good, open spot for the design, so outlining went quick. She was almost finished with the outline on Coco's tat when suddenly a knock sounded on the suite door. Gilly got up and went to answer it. She finished tracing the crude tribal drawing of the serpent Angel had shoved at her and looked up when Gilly reentered the room, EZ at his heels.

"Warrior tattoos, boy scout." Coco smirked, speaking over his shoulder.

"We're all getting one." Angel explained, nodding to Elena, who'd turned back to continue inking Coco's back.

EZ scanned the room, still a little off balance from his encounter with Emily and still reeling from his tussle with Angel. He swallowed his shock as his eyes settled on Elena, who held the tattoo gun to Coco's back. He knew Elena was an artist. She was always doodling on napkins and she carried a small sketchbook. He didn't picture her as a tattooist. Now that he put the two together, it made sense. It was just another skill that made her invaluable to the club.

Elena forced herself to focus on the task at hand instead of the arrival of her lover. Was that what they were? Lovers? She shook the confusion away, and worked on filling in the design. She worked quickly, anxious to move on and eventually get to EZ's tattoo. She glanced up at EZ every so often while Coco hissed in pain. One of the escorts Angel had hired sat on the arm of EZ's chair, whispering in his ear. A smirk of satisfaction tugged at the corner of her mouth when she realized he was trying to politely tell the escort to get lost.

EZ tried to repeatedly shrug off one of the escorts Angel hired. He had eyes for one woman in the room, and one woman only. Elena seemed so relaxed and in her element. He watched with envy as she leaned in close to Coco and finished up his tattoo. It suddenly dawned on him that she would have to get that close to him with the other guys around. He tried to decide where to get the tattoo done. Maybe he'd have it done in the same place as Coco, that way he could ensure that only Elena ever saw it.

Elena wiped the sweat from her brow with her forearm, and sat back to survey her work. "All done, Coco." She murmured, setting her gun down.

"Muchas gracias." Coco smirked, turning towards her. He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Gilly was next. His tattoo went even quicker than Coco's now that Elena had a rhythm. EZ eventually was able to shrug off the escort when Gilly was finished. The woman came over to Gilly now that he was available. Elena quickly sketched two more stencils to make the process go even quicker. The tattoo came off pretty cheap, but she didn't do the design. Angel had given it to her and she was happy to oblige him, he had slipped her a few bills for her time tonight. Plus, it'd been a few months since she'd tattooed.

"Where do you want it?" Elena asked, holding up the stencil to Angel. He stripped off his tank top, showing her his collarbone. Elena scoffed, "You know that 's going to hurt like a bitch, right?"

"Don't think I can't handle it?" Angel smirked, his chin lifting a little. "You could always kiss it and make it better." He teased, settling on the couch.

"Shut up, Angel." Elena scoffed, shaking her head, catching eyes with EZ across the room. EZ settled in the armchair with a beer and watched her work.

30 minutes and a lot of cuss words later, Angel sat up. Elena leaned away to survey her work. Not bad. Definitely more crude than her usual artwork. "Kiss and make it better?" He offered, before pulling his shirt back over his chest.

"Get lost, estúpido." _Asshole,_ Elena waved him away.

EZ emerged from the restroom to find Elena setting up for his tattoo. "My turn?" He asked, lips twitching with a hint of a smile, brows raised.

"Si," Elena murmured, motioning to the couch. "Where would you like it?" She asked, showing him the stencil as he took a seat.

EZ made a face at the design. "You didn't draw this." He observed, glancing over to Angel who had a little honey draped in his lap.

"Very good," Elena grinned, she took a quick breath, clicking her tongue. "How about here," She took his right arm in her hand, sliding the stencing in place over his forearm.

EZ glanced up to see her biting her lip, trying to get the placement right. "Wherever you think is best, El." He used his left hand to tuck a stray curl behind her ear.

Elena flicked her eyes up to meet his. "Here." She nodded, cleaning off his arm with an alcohol wipe. Then she got out her hand held clippers to shave his arm hair down. Once his arm was prepped she moved to sit on the other side of the arm of the couch, and had him place his arm on it.

EZ found himself a little jealous that Elena had literally been on top of Coco and Angel to do their tats and for his, they had a couch between them. "Was hoping you'd be closer." He murmured to her, watching as she set the stencil in place, and then peeled the plastic away leaving the ink outline on his skin.

"Angel would never let me hear the end of it." Elena murmured back, glancing up at the Elder Reyes brother. Thankfully, he was occupied with the woman in his lap.

EZ snorted softly. She was right. Although he had a feeling that right now Angel wouldn't be up for simply kidding around. EZ licked his lips. "When I get patched in, will you do my first tat?"

Elena's breath caught. That was a big ask. Most of the guys had her do their ink, but your first tat as a member was a very big deal. "Uh," Elena found herself speechless. She cleared her throat, shrugging slightly, "Sure." Her heart pounded. If EZ was still thinking of patching in, maybe he would just tell Angel to fuck off.

"Bueno." _good,_ EZ murmured, settling into the couch.

* * *

For the next half hour, EZ sat as still as possible, mesmerized by Elena at work. She had a single wrinkle of concentration between her brows that he fought the urge to smooth away with his thumb. Elena also murmured to herself in spanish while she tattooed. Things like, "fácil," _easy_ or "suave," _smooth;_ as if she was talking to the ink itself as to how it should behave.

Elena finished EZ's tattoo and set her gun down on the side table next to her. "Todo bien." She murmured, releasing his arm from her fingers. Then she stood up and took a much needed stretch.

"EZ," Angel called from the door to the balcony, motioning for him to join him.

"Gracias." He thanked Elena for her work. "Be right back."

Elena swallowed against the lump of anticipation in her throat. Just by the look on Angel's face, she knew he was about to tell EZ about his ultimatum. He'd keep EZ's secret, but EZ had to hand in his kutte and leave Santo Padre. Elena forced herself to remain calm and just clean up her station and put away her gear. If EZ did comply with Angel's wishes, she wasn't sure what she'd do. She loved the club, and her brother was here. At the same time, she longed for a relationship like the one she was currently building with EZ.

EZ felt like he'd been punched in the gut. What the hell was he going to do? Angel just asked him to hand in his kutte and leave Santo Padre once they'd done the errand for Potter. How could he do that? His first thought was Elena. He couldn't leave her behind. He'd just started to let her in, and if he had to leave her behind, he would leave a piece of himself with her. She was his anchor. She was helping him discover who he was apart from prison, his devotion to his family and his loyalty to the club. He'd been so sure of himself before his mom's death. Elena was helping him rediscover that man again and how he'd been changed by what life had thrown at him.

He pushed off the railing when the door slid open to find Elena coming out onto the balcony, beers in hand. "Gracias." he accepted one and took a long swig.

Elena took a long pull from the bottle in her hand and leaned on the railing for a moment. "¿Entregando tu kutte?" _Turning in your kutte?_ She asked quietly, glancing up at him before taking another drag from her bottle.

EZ's lips twitched. Of course she knew. Elena always knew. At first he found it infuriating. Now, he found comfort in it. He didn't have to explain what was going on to her. He could just talk through it. "No," He shook his head.

"No?" Elena echoed with a scoff, turning towards him. "Angel said-"

"Angel puede joder." _Angel can fuck off._ EZ growled before taking a long pull from his bottle. "I'm not running."

"Hmmm." Elena hummed, seemingly mulling something over in her mind. EZ knew that look. Elena had a talent for fitting shattered pieces of this life together to make something beautiful.

"What?" EZ scoffed, setting his empty bottle on the small table by the chair. Elena emptied her bottle and set it down next to his, stepping into his embrace.

"Follow my lead," Elena explained, leaning into him further. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her face to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her so it looked like they were just hugging really fiercely, and bent his head so his ear rested against her temple. "Don't react." She lifted her head to press her lips to his ear, hidden by her hair and his head. "Ask 'ispo to sponsor you." She took a quick breath, feeling EZ stiffen. "Trust me. He likes you. He'll say yes." She lifted her head so they could lock eyes. "Tell him the family shit between the two of you is fucking with you."

EZ stared down at the woman in his arms. Of course, why hadn't he thought of that? Use Angel's tactics against him and keep working to build the life he wanted and finally stop running. "Good plan." He nodded, glancing over to the room, seeing everyone was still mostly occupied with the company of each other.

"After Templo, just ask to speak to 'ispo, and instead of turning in your kutte, you tell him what's going on." Elena licked her lips. "He'll sponsor you." Her lips twitched, "If he knows what's good for 'im."

EZ smiled and licked his lips. "Alright." He murmured. "Now what?"

Elena pulled back from his embrace and threaded her fingers with his. "Let's enjoy the night." She smiled and bit her lip, pulling him back towards the hotel suite. "Angel made sure that I've got a bedroom all to myself."

"Really?" EZ's brows rose. He guessed dating the club princess had to have its perks at some point. "Lead the way, mami." He nodded to her, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

* * *

 _Dearest Readers,_

 _Gah! We're almost there! I'm so freaking excited for you all to read chapter 10. It's really what inspired the creation of Elena and this fic overall. I wrote it first and had to start all the way back at Episode 1 to really get the full effect and make it have more meaning._

 _Some of you might wonder why I've shied away from smut on this one. Well, I wanted a challenge. Smut is great, and of course, fun to write, but I wanted to try to make a story more interesting and deeper than just sex scene after sex scene. I may include some moments here and there in Season 2. But for now, this fic will remain rated "T."_

 _It's lovely to hear from you. Thanks for reading._

 _xoxo_

 _Lumora The White_


	10. Season 1 - Episode 10

**Mayans MC - EZ Reyes x OC**

 **Haunted**

 **Season 1 - Episode 10**

* * *

"Who's the smoke show?" EZ asked Angel, nodding to the newly arrived blonde woman embracing Elena Losa. She turned and he caught a glimpse of the reaper on her back. "Oh shit." He swore softly.

"Yeah," Bishop chuckled. "That's Stevie Vale." He smirked. "The fucking Angel of death."

EZ shook his head. "She really a Son?" He'd heard the stories, but didn't really believe a woman could survive this life.

"You think she'd be wearing the Reaper if she wasn't?" Bishop scoffed. He clapped a hand on EZ's shoulder. "You might want to steer clear, she belongs to the killa."

EZ cocked an eyebrow. "She's with an MC member?"

Bishop nodded. "Can you imagine?" He smirked, releasing his grip on EZ's shoulder. "A chick like that is hard to come by."

Immediately EZ's mind flashed to Elena. She was definitely a similar breed of woman. She might not wear a patch, but she probably could. He shook head a little to clear his thoughts as the Son's Prospect approached.

"Hey man," The Prospect drawled, "My sponsor's looking for something other than a Dos Equis." He squinted a little, "You got some Heineken or Miller Lite?"

"Yeah," EZ smiled, "Right this way."

After getting the Prospect a Miller Lite, he followed him back out into the yard. EZ's heart stopped as his eyes settled on the Prospects' sponsor.

* * *

Elena embraced her good friend Stevie Vale and squeezed her tight, "How was the ride?" She asked, holding her at arm's length.

"Hot as hell," Stevie groaned, stretching up on her toes a little to relieve the ache in her lower back. "Y'all know you live in the goddamn desert, right?"

Elena chuckled, watching Stevie stretch."You sore?" She asked, concern coloring her voice.

"I'm not a spring chicken anymore, Elena." Stevie smirked, crossing her arms.

"Still sexy as hell, though." Happy rasped, swatting her ass with his riding bandana as he strode by to embrace Angel. "Angel!" He exclaimed, wrapping the other man in a bear hug.

Stevie swatted him back before turning her attention to her friend. "So," She smirked, "Where is he?"

"W-where is w-who?" Elena stammered, looking around nervously.

"C'mon, Elena." Stevie chided, looping her arm around Elena's neck, leaning in to murmur in her ear,"Where's the prospect?"

Elena bit her lip. "Getting Hap something other than Dos Equis." She sighed.

Stevie laughed, "So," She motioned around to the assembled crew. "Let me know when he comes into view."

* * *

The two club Prospects emerged from the clubhouse, beers in hand. Elena nodded to the pair. "The one with your Prospect."

"Elena," Stevie gasped, "You have been fucking holding out on me, girl!" She gave the Mayan Prospect a thorough once over. "Mmm, Mmm." She mused, "He is definitely easy on the eyes."

"Stop it." Elena warned with a quick swat. rolling her eyes good naturedly.

"What?" Stevie grinned, "You're the one fucking him."

Elena's slight blush deepened as the Prospects handed them each a beer before heading towards Happy. She watched as EZ froze in front of Happy, his eyes glazing over like he was lost in thought. He usually looked like that when he was vividly remembering something with that photographic memory of his. Why would he be remembering something looking at Happy?

Stevie let go of her grip around Elena's neck and slid up next to her big, bad biker. "Hey big guy, you remember Obispo's kid sister, Elena?"

Elena swallowed nervously. She'd always found herself anxious around enforcers. Coco was the exception, maybe because he was also neurotic as hell.

"Hola," She extended her hand. "Welcome to Santo Padre."

Happy switched his beer to his left hand so he could take Elena's. Instead of shaking it, he brought her knuckles to his lips. "Gracias." He rasped, dark eyes watching her intently.

Stevie had told her Happy was intense, but that was definitely an understatement. They'd met years ago when Elena ran away to Charming to stay with Stevie when her Old Man lost his final parole hearing. Stevie took her with her to Stockton, trying to get her to visit Wheels. Instead, Stevie had visited Wheels while Elena sat with Happy.

* * *

" _Don't look like an Old Lady." Happy observed with a slight squint._

 _Elena scoffed, "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, crossing her arms, sitting back against the cinder block wall._

 _Happy smirked, nodding over to where Gemma sat across from SAMCRO President, Clay Morrow._

 _Elena followed his eyes and took in the fierce sight of Gemma Teller. She'd heard stories of just how formidable the matriarch was, it was another thing to witness it. She just gave the biker a shrug in response._

" _Should let it go." Happy nodded to where Stevie sat with Wheels across the room._

 _Stevie must've filled her Old Man in on the details as to why Elena was visiting Charming. "It's none of your business." Elena murmured trying to control her rage._

 _Happy shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not."_

" _It's not, trust me." Elena snapped, feeling her anger threaten to boil over. If Wheels would just talk to her, she felt she would be able to win him back._

" _Enough!" Wheels suddenly shouted, standing up from his seat across from Stevie. "I don't have an Old Lady. Never did." He glanced over at Elena as he stormed away from Stevie, his eyes on fire._

 _His words were enough to jar Elena out of her dream world and back into reality. She shot to her feet, causing Wheels to pause in front of her. "You're right." Elena spat, her voice sounding deadly. "You never had me. I had you, Old Man." Then she glanced down at Happy. "See you around, Killa." With that she spun on her heel and made for the exit._

" _Elena!" Wheels called desperately, "Wait!"_

 _She stopped walking and turned back to face her former Old Man. She took a deep breath and heaved a sigh. "You best forget my name, Rico." She pursed her lips. "Forgot it all."_

' _Elena-" Before he could say or do anything more, two guards grabbed his arms and led him back to lock up._

" _Goodbye, Wheels." Elena murmured, glancing around before turning back towards the exit. Stevie now sat beside Happy, their hands resting on the table top, pinky fingers entwined._

 _Elena pursed her lips, swallowing the grief the small gesture brought up and exited Stockton State Prison for the last time._

* * *

Elena shook the memory away, forcing herself to focus on the biker before her. "De nada," _You're welcome._ She murmured as Happy released her hand. She could tell he knew where her mind had gone during their little exchange.

"You good?" He murmured while Stevie laughed at something Angel said.

Elena bit her lip and nodded, twirling a finger into her ponytail. Her eyes scanned the crowd for EZ. Suddenly, Bishop's hand settled on her shoulder as he came to stand in front of the newly arrived bikers. She turned to face him and he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Happy, good to see you, brother." Bishop grinned, releasing his grip on Elena to embrace the enforcer. The turn of direction helped Elena's eyes settle on EZ's back as he retreated into the club house. She caught Stevie's eyes over Bishop's shoulder and the blonde inclined her head towards the clubhouse with a knowing smirk.

* * *

Elena slipped away from the crowd, pressing her undrunk beer into Stevie's outstretched hand. She slunk into the clubhouse and scanned the room as the door fell shut behind her. EZ was nowhere in sight. She swallowed against the lump of emotion in her throat and casually crossed the main bar room and headed down the dorm room hallway. She took a quick breath and scanned the doors for any sign of movement. Suddenly, a door clicked shut at the end of the hallway and Elena all but ran towards it.

She eased the thankfully unlocked door open and slipped inside pulling the door shut behind her, locking it with a soft click. She blinked a few times to get her eyes to adjust the pitch blackness and licked her lips.

"EZ?" She whispered, reaching out in front of her trying to not knock her shin into anything in the darkness.

A sniffle in the void before her betrayed EZ's position. The cooling, barely midnight breeze parted the curtains and the sliver of moonlight revealed his downcast face. Elena's heart clenched as she knelt down in front of him, taking his face in her hands.

"¿Estás bien?" _Are you alright?_ Elena murmured, thumbs smoothing away a few tears on his cheeks.

"Did you know?" EZ asked, his voice thick.

Elena's breath caught at the question. He'd asked her that before. Instead of reacting with her temper, she swallowed the rush of anger and responded cooly, "¿Sabes qué, guapo?" _Know what, handsome?_

EZ's jaw clenched and he released the breath he'd been holding, a hot tear escaping down his cheek. "T-that Enforcer." He cleared his throat, "The one with your friend."

"Happy?" Elena offered, "What about him?" Her brow furrowed as she slid up to sit next to him, her hands covered his clenched fists. EZ nodded, shuddering for a moment, fingers clenching even tighter. "EZ, what's happening?" She asked, "You're scaring me, baby."

EZ took a deep breath and let it out. "The Tacoma killer," he swallowed hard. "He killed my mom." His voice broke.

Elena's breath caught as she shot to her feet, hand covering her mouth in disbelief.

"It was him." EZ continued. "I recognized a sticker on the car he was driving, so I followed him." He explained, as Elena continued to stand in front of him, hardly breathing.

Happy killed EZ's Mom? How was that possible? Elena knew Happy was a hired gun, especially back then. He did odd jobs to pay his mother's medical bills and to get her the meds she needed. But kill a woman? Especially a woman connected to the MC? It just didn't make sense.

"Did you know?" EZ asked again, his voice barely a whisper.

Elena shook her head then realized he couldn't see her in the dark. "No," Elena murmured, "Yo no sabia." _I didn't know._

EZ took a deep breath and let it out through his nose. "What do I do?" He asked, his voice terribly small.

Elena's mind reeled as she moved to sit back down on the bed next to him, leaning over to flick on the low burning lap on the bedside table."We figure this out." She pursed her lips, "Happy is a hired gun-"

"How can you know that for sure?" EZ questioned, "He killed my Mom for fuck's sake-"

"Hey." Elena wrapped her arms around him, trying to get him to calm down. "I know Stevie Vale. She wouldn't be with him this long if he was just some random killer." She sighed, "There's a bigger picture than just your Mom, EZ." She lifted her head to gaze into his eyes. "There's got to be a common denominator here." She bit her lip. "Think about it."

EZ did. He racked his brain to try to figure out what the connection could possibly be. There was the MC and SAMCRO and their tumultuous relationship. The only connection between the Reyes' Matriarch and the MC was Angel, and he wasn't a high ranking officer like Vice President or President to warrant that level of retaliation. He wasn't even a full patch at the time. Besides, SAMCRO and the Mayans had made peace. El Padrino had set the whole thing up with Clay Morrow, SAMCRO's President when they went inside Stockton for 14 months. The only other nefarious thing that connected both the MC and the Reyes family was-

"Galindo." They said at the same time. Elena tried not to smile. This was about EZ's mother's murder, not their uncanny ability to finish each other's sentences.

"It just doesn't make sense." EZ sighed, shaking his head. The connection didn't make as much sense 8 years ago like it did now.

"Not yet." Elena agreed, "But it will." She gripped his chin gently, drawing his eyes to her own. "I'm with you, Ezekiel."

EZ nodded, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. "I like the sound of that."

"Yeah," Elena quipped with a soft smile. "Well get used to it." She took a quick breath, "Eight months and you'll wear a full patch."

"That what you're after?" EZ asked, eyes searching hers.

"A patch?" Elena scoffed. "Your lack of self esteem astounds me, Ezekiel." She play punched him in the shoulder. "If I was just after a patch I would've been Angel's Old Lady by now."

"Really?" EZ scoffed, eyebrows shooting up to his hairline.

"When Wheels went inside, Angel was very persistent." She smiled wistfully at the memory of her Old Man. "Besides' my brother may find a reason to off you before you have a chance to patch in." She took a quick breath, "You call that security?"

Suddenly a knock sounded on the closed dorm room door, interrupting EZ's reply. Elena slid off the bed and padded over to the locked door. "Ocupado!" She called through the wood.

"It's Stevie, Elena." Elena shared a confused look with EZ before easing the door open to reveal Stevie Vale's shadowed figure.

"Hey kid," Stevie smiled softly. "Sorry to interrupt." She nodded at EZ who'd filled the door frame behind her friend. "You need to see this." She stepped back and motioned to the front of the clubhouse.

Elena nodded and turned to EZ. He gave her a sad smile. "Go," he inclined his head, "I'll be alright." Elena nodded and slipped out of the room and headed to the main bar area of the clubhouse.

* * *

Bishop entered the clubhouse and scanned the area for his little sister. He needed to make sure he found her before someone came crashing back into her life without warning. Elena emerged from the dorm room hallway, Stevie and EZ in tow.

"Elena," Bishop waved her over to him. EZ busied himself behind the bar. Stevie lingered at the smooth surface, watching brother flag down sister.

"Obispo," Elena offered him a nervous smile, "What's going on?"

"I need you to listen to me, Elena." Bishop smiled gently, placing his hands softly on her shoulders, "Take a deep breath and keep your cool-"

"Y-you're scaring me, hermano." Elena murmured, biting her lip.

"Princess?" A voice Elena never thought she'd hear again asked, pulling her attention away from her big brother.

Elena whirled around to face the now open clubhouse door, striding through the door frame was Rico "Wheels" Nunez, Gilly and Angel at his heels.

"Rico?" Elena whispered, knees trembling. "H-how?" She choked out, hand flying to her mouth in surprise.

Rico "Wheels" Nunez was supposed to be spending his life in prison, not standing before her surrounded by his brothers in arms.

"I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want to get your hopes up, hermana." Obispo explained, reaching out to steady her suddenly swaying form.

"My hopes?" Elena gasped incredulously.

"They threw out my case." Rico explained, "Some fabricated evidence bullshit."

"B-but I thought you'd lost your l-last a-appeal?" Elena stammered, letting Obispo hold her up.

"I did, baby." Rico nodded with a sigh, "Let's go somewhere quiet so I can explain what happened."

"Who's that?" EZ asked Angel as older brother settled at the bar.

"Wheels." Angel explained. "Brother was doing two life sentences and got let out on a freak technicality."

"Oh, wow." EZ murmured, he leaned a little closer to Angel. "Who's he to Elena?" He asked, nodding to the awkward situation at the door.

Angel snorted. "Her fucking Old Man."

"Former." Stevie reminded the brothers, setting her empty glass down on the bar. Both brothers turned to look at her. "Wheels let her go when he took up permanent residence in the slammer."

Angel rolled his eyes. "Former my ass," He nodded to the awkward pair heading towards the bar."That was all Bish's idea anyway. You see the way he looks at her?"

EZ did. He could tell Wheels was definitely still in love with Elena. To his relief, he could plainly see that Elena did not return the hardened biker's sentiment.

Elena's mind raced as she caught EZ's eyes across the bar. What was she going to do now?! She wasn't officially with EZ since he didn't wear a full patch yet, but in private they were definitely more than friends or even friends with benefits.

"Luego," _Later,_ EZ mouthed to Elena, thankfully without anyone else noticing. It had become somewhat of a code between them, a promise even. That in the moment they'd play their roles as indifferent friends of the club, but in private they'd figure shit out.

Elena nodded minutely and turned to face her former lover. "Round of Tequila, Prospect." She ordered over her shoulder. Elena squared her shoulders and decided to play to Rico's good side, hear him out. She didn't need to give into his inevitable demand that they get back together now that he was free. She was absolutely furious with Bishop, how could he not tell her? Granted, he did try, but he should have warned her of the possibility when it arose, not when Wheels was literally at the clubhouse.

Rico smirked, he loved Tequila, almost as much as he loved the woman before him. "You happy to see me, Elena?"

"Considering you're supposed to be rotting in jail after killing an innocent couple to cover up your lying, cheating ass," She scoffed, "I wouldn't use the word happy."

"Elena," Rico soothed, his hand smoothing down her arm that rested on the bar. "I was just playing around, you know what happens on the road, stays on the road." EZ's jaw clenched. He definitely didn't like this monster touching his woman.

"That fucking mantra is fucking bullshit and you know it." Elena spat, downing a shot of poison.

Rico followed suit, slamming his empty glass on the bar. "Another round, prospect." He ordered.

Bishop re entered the clubhouse, Hank and Taza were with him. They made straight for the bar where Rico stood with Elena.

"Wheels!" Hank exclaimed. "Good to see you brother." He embraced the man.

"Good to be seen," Rico smiled, moving to embrace Taza.

"Rico," Bishop spoke next. "Your claim on Elena is no longer valid."

"Yeah?" Rico scoffed, "How's that?" He sneered. "She wears my ink, Pres." He grabbed Elena and roughly spun her around, exposing the tattoo she had on her lower back to the gathered men.

Elena whimpered, and snatched her arm back. There was going to be a bruise on her forearm for sure. EZ had moved from behind the bar to stand behind Elena. He locked eyes with her when she was spun around. He could see how scared she was, but also how furious she was.

Rico's eyes widened. There on Elena's back wasn't his personal ink. She'd had his mark covered up with the symbol in the middle of the Templo table. "What the hell is this?" He scoffed, "This isn't my ink!"

EZ's eyes widened as he took in the smug smirk Elena gave him. She'd had the ink covered up. Suddenly it made sense that she had the symbol on the table. Smart woman.

Bishop stepped forward, putting himself between Wheels and Elena. "She belongs to the club since you cheated on and then fucking abandoned her."

"You can't just get a club tattoo covered up." Rico snorted. "I'm pretty sure that's not how it works, Pres." Most clubs required ink to be blacked out, not covered up. Being club royalty seemingly had its perks.

"I'd choose your words carefully, Wheels." Taza advised, "Elena is all our sister, even yours, brother."

Rico's jaw clenched. "C'mon, Elena." He gripped her roughly by the arm again. "Let's go figure some shit out."

Elena had enough. "Fuck off, Rico." She spat, snatching her arm back. "If you ever touch me again, so help me," she leaned close. "I've got a whole crew of trained killers at my disposal and I'm not afraid to use my princess privileges, estupido!" _Asshole._

Rico snarled and reached out for her again. This time instead of gripping Elena's arm, his jaw met EZ's fist.

EZ couldn't just stand there and watch the bastard manhandle his woman anymore. He swung and laid Rico out, knocking him out cold in one punch.

Elena gasped and hid her face in Obispo's chest, somewhat to keep him from getting upset at EZ overstepping his rank.

"Nice one, kid." Obispo praised with a nod as he wrapped an arm around Elena's shoulders and pressed a kiss to her temple. "Help Hank get him out of here." He inclined his head toward the door. "You okay, Elena?" He asked, "I'm sorry, I didn't know he had gotten released until he was pulling into the lot."

"It's alright." Elena smiled sadly. "I know you're just trying to protect me, hermano." She chuckled a little, nodding to EZ and Hank who were carrying Rico outside. "I've got my own personal protection detail, now it seems."

"Si," Bishop chuckled, releasing his gentle grip on her shoulders. "Let's get this party flowing, eh?" He smiled at her.

Elena nodded and took her usual place behind the bar. She as used to making sure that the Prospect had beer to restock the various coolers with and mixing drinks for people who wanted them.

* * *

EZ carried Rico with the help of Hank out of the clubhouse and set him down on the porch. Once he came to, they'd deal with him, but for now, they just let him lie. "Nice work, Prospect." Hank murmured with a nod. Then he clomped down the steps, rejoining the party.

EZ went back inside the clubhouse to find Elena behind the bar, alone.

"Sigues usando tu kutte." _You're still wearing your kutte._ Elena observed, setting two shots of tequila on the bar top.

EZ nodded. "Usted tenía razón." _You were right._

Elena bit her lip to keep from laughing with relief. She lowered her voice so only he could hear, "I can talk to Stevie about Happy and his time as a-"

"No," EZ shook his head once, taking up the shot. He tossed it back. "Let me do some research. Make sure we have some evidence first."

Elena followed suit and tossed back the shot. "Okay." She agreed with a small nod. She wasn't going to make a big deal of who killed EZ's mom. That was his burden to carry. Sure she'd help, but not unless he asked.

"So," EZ's lips twitched with a smirk, and he took a quick breath. "What time do you get off?" He asked as if this was a real bar and she was tending it.

Elena's shoulders shook with silent laughter. As much as she wanted to buckle down and figure all this shit out, it was probably a good idea to table it for the night at least. First, they find out that Happy Lowman is EZ's mom's killer, then Rico literally blows back into her life. It was all too much, really. She looked to her left and waved one of the sweet buts over. "Hey sugar," she smiled sweetly, "You mind watching the bar for a bit?" She asked, placing their empty shot glasses in a tub to be washed.

"Yeah," the young woman answered, with a bright smile."I got it." She nodded, moving over to serve a biker who'd slid up onto a stool a few feet down the bar top.

Elena sighed with relief. Most of her girls were eager to serve at parties. Usually meant they ultimately got taken care of by the guys. "Well," She sighed. "Looks like I'm going on break." She bit her lip, looking up through her lashes at him.

EZ smirked, "Lead the way, El." As uncertain as he was about the recent events of the night, he was certainly sure about what he was about to do. He needed Elena Losa in his life, and for tonight, that was enough.

* * *

 _Dearest Readers,_

 _*cue huge sigh of relief* WE MADE IT! I'm so happy with how this turned out. I'm a little embarrassed it took over a year to get here, but we have arrived. Now I'll have the rest of this quarantine and this summer to make Season 2 happen. Unfortunately, I do think Season 3 won't premiere in September like it's supposed to._

 _I've got plenty of twists and turns coming from Season 2. I am excited to rewatch the season with my pen in hand and bring Elena into the story._

 _Thank you for joining me on this journey. It's always lovely to hear from you._

 _xoxo_

 _Lumora The White_


End file.
